Haunted Past
by 2InsanitiesIn1
Summary: Book 6 Spoilers! Harry has just finished his 6th year and has a new mission. But what happens when he recieves a family vault and a letter from his mother sends him on a whole new road. Join Harry as he goes back to the past to begin again.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I own nothing!_

_Welcome to Ms.I's new story, Haunted Past. For all of my old readers from my cloud series welcome back to what i hope will be another terrific story! Some ideas may be the same as cloud but not overly so but some of my own characters may have an appearnceor two. Who knows, oh wait i think i'm suppose to i'm thaauthor right?_

_Any way to all my new readers welcome! I hope you will enjoy this and review! It should be an intresting run!_

_Wellevery one read, review and most importantlyenjoy._

It was a warm sunny July day. Birds where chirping, bees a buzzing but not all where happy on this day. Now all were joyful for those who lived in secret, for those who hide away their true identity lost some one they would forever mourn, Albus Dumbledore.

But his death hit one boy in particular rather hard, like a knife to the heart. This boy whose birthday it happened to be was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. It was up to Harry alone now to destroy the remaining Horcruxes that contained parts of Voldemort's soul and then defeating Voldemort. Since school ended Harry had though painfully ready to except his destiny. He had stayed to watch Bill Weasley's marriage to Fleur.

It had been a lovely affair under the circumstances, with Bill's face being scared and Dumbledore's death hanging above them the wedding had been beautiful, Molly Weasley had once again out done herself. Though through out the whole wedding Harry had to keep his temptation for Ginny at a minimum. Seeing her in her green brides made dress standing next to Hermione with a scowl on her face Harry could not help but fall in love all over again. But he had shaken it off and gotten through the day before returning home to his hell hole, number 4 private drive. The Dursleys had been unbearable this summer. After learning of Dumbledore's death they only thing they did for Harry was just that, nothing. But Harry was fine with it for on his birthday, today he was leaving them all. He was going to finish what Dumbledore started and he refused to bring his friends along for the ride no matter how much they'd hate him. He would not put them in danger.

It was early in the morning on July 31st when Harry Potter woke up to his owl hooting for another owl one he did not recognize was sitting at his window. Cautiously Harry approached the bird to see it had a very formal looking letter tied to it's leg. Harry took the letter and ripped it open.

_Mr. Potter, _

One behalf of all of the goblins we wish you a happy 17th birthday. With this news we'd like to inform you that you are now of age to enter your family vault. Please come to Gringotts so that you may be shown to your vault. As always it is a pleasure to do business with the Potter family.

Sincerely,

Head Goblin Gregfur

Harry looked up to Hedwig.

"I guess we could stop there before we go girl." Harry said to his owl, having every intent on bring her with him. Hedwig just let out a loud note that Harry took as a yes.

Then on his birthday, the day he became of age and could finally use magic outside of school Harry shrunk his few worldly possessions before stuffing them into his trunk and shrinking it but not before taking out some gallons that he would need to get to Diagon Ally.

"Alright girl I'll meet you at the bank." Harry said. Hedwig nodded before taking off out the open window.

Harry made sure he had everything before sneaking down stairs where he left a very short note for the Dursleys and then leaving. He called the knights bus and was soon on his way to Diagon Alley.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry walked through the busy streets of Diagon Alley till he came to stand in front of Gringotts. He remembered the first time he came here with Hagrid, how he's miss the friendly giant, his first real friend. Shaking his head of these thoughts Harry called Hedwig down to sit on his shoulder. Only then did Harry enter Gringotts, the letter in his hand.

Harry walked straight to the end of the large room to the only open Goblin.

"Um excuse me sir," Harry said to the Goblin who glanced up.

"I received this in the mail this morning and I would like to see inside my vault." Harry said, unsure how to exactly approach the subject.

"Name?" the Goblin asked.

"Potter, Harry Potter." Harry said.

The Goblin nodded in a very business like manor and asked to see the letter after reading over it the Goblin seemed satisfied.

"Griphook show Mr.Potter to the Potter vault." the Goblin yelled as a familiar Goblin came over.

"Mr. Potter," Griphook said.

"Hello Griphook. How are you?" Harry asked remembering the Goblin from the first time he meant him.

The goblin seemed suprised but said nothing as he lead Harry to a cart and lead him through twist and turns till what felt like an hour later till they stopped out side two very large wooden door, the symbol of a lion engraved on it.

"Only a Potter heir has the power to open these doors. I will await here till your return." Griphook said.

Harry nodded and with Hedwig approached the doors, with his left hand Harry touched the handle and felt heat radiating from his hand into the doors until they swung open.

"Wow!" was all Harry could say as he entered and the doors slammed shut. The room was pitch black until Harry took another step forward, torches flamed into life and Harry gasped in surprise. No one had been kidding when they thought Harry was rich. The vault was piled high in gallons, antique looking furniture, rubies and all other kinds of gems.

"I can't believe this." Harry said.

Hedwig took off from his shoulder and landed on an old wooden table, next to two very old, dusty letters.

Perplexed Harry grabbed the first one and opened it, not expecting it to be what it was.

Son,

Hello Pronglet. If you don't know this is your _father James, Prongs. I hope your in your twenties and your mother and I are reading this with you. But if not you have just turned 17 and inherited the family vault. Sirius standing right next to you telling you to be brave as you read this. But Merlin I hope your mother and I are with you. But if we are not, if you've grown up with out us Harry I hope we went down fighting. I hope you know your mother and I love you very much. But the true point of this letter is to not speak so much of the past but of what you have received. It is a tradition in our family for the vault to be passed on to the first son of the Potter line when he is of age. So here it is, all that the Potters own. By now I suspect interest must of doubled everything we have in this old tome. But let me tell you something a very wise man, my father your grandfather said to me Harry. He told me that it isn't the wealth that makes a man but what a man does with his wealth that makes him a man. _

If Sirius is laughing at me I please beg you to hit him very hard for me. Thanks.

I don't know what else to say to you son. I hope that if I'm not there to raise you Sirius has done a good job. I hope he taught you how to fly, become an animagus even. I hope your mother doesn't see that, she'd have a fit.

I hope you have grown to be a better man then I ever was. And Harry your mother and I both know of the prophecy but Harry know it is our choices that lead our destiny. Nothing is written in concrete but Harry I know you will defeat him. Call it father instinct but from the moment you where born I knew you where meant for great things beyond measures. _I wish you luck son and I send you my love. And know no matter where I am I will always be watching you. _

Love your insane father,

James

Harry let out a deep breath he did not know he had been holding. His father thought he;d at least be with Sirius, oh how wrong was he. Harry had been the cause of Sirius death, no matter what he had been the reason his godfather has lost his life.

Harry let out a deep breath he did not know he had been holding. His father thought he;d at least be with Sirius, oh how wrong was he. Harry had been the cause of Sirius death, no matter what he had been the reason his godfather has lost his life. 

"Dad I hope I haven't disappointed you to much." Harry said out loud as he reached for the second letter, treating it like gold.

_My Dearest Harry, _

Hello my little baby boy it is your mother. Now I wish I was writing this letter in better circumstances but I will not lie. We have just switched secret keepers to Peter and I do not care what your father says. There is a reason why his animagus form is a rat. That is why I write this letter my son. I have done something quite amazing but also just as much so illegal.

I know I will never get to see you take your first steps, or go to school, play your first game of quiditch or be around for your first girl friend. I know this because I know Peter will betray us and I know your father and I will give our lives to protect you and if you are reading this none of it has been done in vain.

But I don't know how the world is. Your father seems to think Sirius would take to you like fish in water but I know Sirius. If or when Peter betrays us he will go after the rat. He'll probably get himself killed or worst thrown into Azkaban. Now I also know Remus would never be given custody because of his condition. So it leaves only one option being my sister and her family.

I hope that Petunia has treated you right Harry other wise I will haunt her to the end of her days! Has she loved you, shown you affection at all.

This is what your father calls my down fault. Just as much as I can see the good in people I can see the bad Harry. And that is why I have done what I did.

Inside this vault is a small gold box, inside is a time turner. You must turn it back 12 times and then smash it. It will take you back to your younger self, allowing you to correct your mistakes, to get rid of Voldemort, save Sirius perhaps. But Harry I must warn you, only you shall return with your memory but you will be in a five year old body. Not only that but you could be messing up the whole fabric of time. By going back you will have the power to change many things. Things could already be changed.

Harry I don't know where I am, I don't know what the future holds for me or your father. But I know you son are meant to make history. I love you Harry. Remember to choose wisely.

Your loving mother,

Lily

Harry sat with Hedwig for many hours thinking about what his mother said while holding the gold box. If he did what she said he could screw up time for ever but topass this up. He could leave the Dursleys, save Sirius, have some what of a normal life, with love and family. He could save Bill, Dumbledore. He could do so many things but he would be leaving all of this. But looking at the box and the letters Harry could only come to one choice.

Carefully he took out the time tuner and turned it back 12 times and as it started spinning Harry smashed it until Hedwig and he where spinning through time and space.

_i know bad author leaving u off on a cliffy like that. Well tell me if u like and if i should continue!_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. Dursleys

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_I'm so happy that so many of you liked this story. Now i know this chapter with bring up questions but just be patient with me. I wont faill you all now! Thank you again all my loyal readers and a special shout out to :_

_Sirius-strider whose reviews always make me smile!_

"BOY GET UP!" Harry heard a booming voice yell.

Harry opened his eyes painfully and rushed to sit up, knocking his head on the ceiling. Looking around Harry realized he was back in his cupboard at number 4 private drive and not only that but he was no longer 17 but he was five.

"Bloody hell." Harry whispered, "it actually worked."

"BOY GET UP! GET UP NOW!" Harry heard his aunt this time screech.

Harry did a quick search for his overly large black glasses before leaving his cupboard in his to large pajamas.

"Well boy don't stand there suck up all the air. Set the table." Petunia said to her nephew irritated that it had taken him so long to wake up.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry found himself saying.

"Well hurry up boy, then take the trash out." Petunia said as Harry quickly set the table as fast as his little body would let him. He then using all of his strength pulled the garbage out the door and into the trash can when a beautiful white owl flew down and pecked him on the check.

"Hey girl," Harry said surprised that Hedwig had come with him but realized that this wasn't Hedwig at all.

"Hedwig's mother?" Harry asked the snowy owl who had three very dark black feathers.

"POTTER GET IN HERE!" Harry heard his uncle bellow.

"Stay will you?" Harry asked.

The bird gave what Harry took as a nod and flew off into the trees, Harry was still trying to wrap his head around this as he walked back inside. As his Aunt and Uncle demanded he do all kinds of chores while Dudley laid around watching cartoons. Harry did this all wordlessly not because he wanted to but because he was in a slight state of shock, this was so unreal. To be given a second chance like this. And it was not until that night that Harry came to a firm decision on not to waste this chance. His mother some how got it for him and he would not waste it.

Late that night when the rest of the family was asleep and Harry was locked in his cupboard that maybe young Harry had grown to accept but older Harry realized it as the cell it was.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Five years, five very long years he had been sitting in his dirty, dark, damp cell. An innocent man convicted of a crime that he never committed for this he suffered. For this his most happiest memories where taken from him, leaving him in turmoil and despair. He sat against the wall banging his head against the stone walls.

He had only ever wanted one thing in his life and that was a family, people to love and those who would love him in return. And now two of them where lost for ever, another a traitor, another believed him to be the traitor and a little boy who would never even know him. All because he had lost it and went after the rat. For this he sat in his cell as he felt the familiar cold as the dementors drew closer sucking up what ever happiness they could find left in his miserable body.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat alone in his cell, the Dursleys went out to get dinner and left Harry alone and locked in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry had been thinking a lot. And after a few heated discussions where he convinced himself this really was not all some dream or nightmare but reality he decided on his first course of action. He had to leave the Dursleys. He needed to change his past and maybe there would been a different future for every one. And Harry knew there was only one way he was getting out of here and that was why he sat on his dirty cot with paper and a pen and in his best five year old hand writing, began his letter that would hopefully lead not only to his freedom but to one others.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Now don't come back till the sun goes down alright boy." Petunia said, "we're having very important people over and we don't need your freakiness messing anything up." Petunia said pushing Harry out the door, it slamming behind him.

"Bloody ruddy lot." Harry said as he left the Dursley's house walking towards the park a white owl flying above, following him. Arriving there Harry sat himself on a swing.

"It's so weird," he thought, "I'm five again in body but I'm 17 in my head. I can't use my magic because I'm only five but yet I know how to preform any spell I'd want to. Maybe this was a bad idea." Harry thought as he pulled the letter out of his pocket and gave it to the white bird who he named Ivory.

"This is for my godfather. He is locked in Azkaban but he needs to get this directly from you. Please try not to fail me." Harry asked as the bird with the letter took off. Harry watched it fly and could not help but feel that the letter that was being carried could in fact change his life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was a dark cloudy night as the man sat in his cell. All around him he could hear the cries and the screams of his fellow inmates. Only across the way was his cousin Bellextria and he truly believed that his cousin was in fact insane. Truthfully Sirius wasn't sure why he wasn't yet.

Suddenly he heard an owl hooting, looking up at the dingy window that was covered with bars Sirius saw a snow white bird, it dropped and envelope through the bars and took off. Sirius looked at the letter with a ting of fear and curiosity. He never got mail, there was no one who would ever want to send him any. Not only that but any mail would have to go through Aurors nothing should ever come directly to the cell. Who ever is the sender of the letter had to have some balls and really have trust in the owl.

With a shaky hand Sirius reached for the envelope and opened it to pull out another piece of paper a letter that seemed to be written by a young child.

_Padfoot, _

Please don't freak out but this is your godson, Harry Potter

Sirius almost dropped the letter in shock, this could not be.

First off I know your innocent Sirius. I know your not the reason my parents are gone but it was the rat. I know Sirius, I can't tell you how but I know. I'm five years old Sirius and I'm living with the Dursleys. I know that you can escape, come find me Sirius. I'm sorry I can't tell you how I know but please Sirius. I need you.

Your godson,

Harry

Sirius sat there shaking, this had to be a dream. There is no way that his godson could know, no one did. And this could not be possible, not at all. But then what if it was. What if his godson was really living with the Dursleys. Sirius had meant them on occasion and they where horrid. They hated Lily and anything that had to do with her world, why would they feel any different about Harry. Horrible images assaulted Sirius of his little godson in their care. Maybe it was true, maybe this was fake but what he did know what that he'd have the chance it. Tomorrow night Azkaban would loose one of their most feared inmates, Sirius Black.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It had been almost a month since Harry was back with the Dursley's. A month since Harry turned back to being five. A month since Harry sent the letter to Sirius and not everything was good.

How could Harry forget that before he went to Hogwarts how the Dursley's treated him. He was to them a defenseless little kid, with no friends no one to help him. If he messed up his Uncle would slap him, Dudley pushed him around and Petunia dragged him around by his ear. To say the least Harry was not enjoying himself.

"POTTER WHAT IS THIS!" Vernon Dursley yelled at his young nephew late one night as he dragged Harry out of his cupboard, the little boy wiggling furiously.

"LOOK AT THIS MESS POTTER!" Vernon yelled as he threw Harry into the kitchen the little boy's body hitting the floor hard.

"Look at this! Dishes dirty, mud all over the floor. The table unclean." Vernon yelled as he slapped Harry hard in the face, Harry felt his lip break open as Vernon hit him again, Harry knew their would be a bruise.

"NOW CLEAN THIS UP!" Vernon yelled storming out of the kitchen leaving the five year old boy alone.

Harry held his hand to his lip to stop the bleeding. Oh if he had his wand Vernon Dursley would be no more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A haggard looked man, with greasy matted black hair and cloudy gray eyes. He watched from a window as a very large man hit a boy half his size, unable to defend himself, a flash of lighting struck, thunder rolling. The man turned the wand he had stolen off of a drunk wizard in his hand. He was going to go in there and take that boy, he knew that they'd be living life on the road, running from the ministry that was sure to be after him but he would not leave the boy with this family.

Quietly Sirius used a spell to unlock the door so he could walk in, Harry was busy washing the dishes, muttering to himself about something Sirius could not understand.

"Harry," he said hoarsely, startling the boy who dropped the dish he was holding.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled with excitement, ignoring the broken dish and launching himself at the older man. Sirius was surprised greatly when Harry threw himself at him, hugging him.

"BOY WHAT IS GOING O N!" Vernon Dursley yelled, entering the kitchen.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" Vernon yelled at Sirius as he placed Harry behind him.

"I'm your worst nightmare Dursley!" Sirius said, his voice gruff as he displayed his wand.

"Your...your one of those freaks!" Vernon yelled.

"Yes I guess I am. And I'm taking my godson here and he won't becoming back." Sirius said angrily.

"So take him. We never wanted him, go!" Vernon said.

"I want his things." Sirius said in an angry haunted voice.

Vernon seemed to petrified to move.

"I'll get them." Harry said to his godfather, leaving the kitchen and running to his cupboard. He emptied out his school bag and stuffed a couple of pairs of cloths in it, zipped it up and went back into the kitchen where now both Vernon and Petunia where at wand point.

"How could you treat him this way?" Sirius demanded. "Lily would never forgive you Petunia. I hope you know that." Sirius said seeing Harry walking in, a backpack in his hands.

Sirius looked at Harry, he looked so much like James but he had Lily's eyes. Was he doing the right thing from taking Harry away from here. From a place where he'd always have a roof over his head. No of course he was. Maybe they would not have a set home but Harry would be loved.

"Come along Harry." Sirius said bending down and picking the boy up, his wand still pointed at the Dursleys, he raised it into the air and turned the Dursley's hair pink before he left the house, Harry in his arms.

Once out side Sirius started to run, staying in the cover of the shadows. It had started to rain. "Where to go, where to." Sirius muttered.

"Moony!" Harry said having thought about this. He knew he could not reveal his real self, it would bring to many questions, some that Harry would not want to answer. When Harry had seen Sirius come in he could not remember ever begin so happy. Seeing a man who was suppose to be dead alive, there was no better feeling.

"I don't know how you know this Harry. But we can't go to Moony's unless you want to go back and live with the Dursleys.

"Moony! Moony!" Harry kept saying.

Sirius looked around, it was raining, cold. Sirius was weak, he needed food and sleep and Harry needed treatment.

"Well," Sirius said, "I can always oblivate him after."

_Ohhh what is going to happen now. Will Moony be welcoming? Will Harry be forced to go back to the Dursleys? When will Dumbledore come into play? Will this insane author leave you waiting for long? Who knows, she is sick, needs to clean her room and do home work. But then maybe, just maybe if i get enough inspiring reviews i can get another chapter out tonight._

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	3. Remus Lupin

_Disclaimer- i own _nothing

_Next instalment is here! Please enjoy!_

_Now let me quickly explain Harry is not going to let them know who he really is, not yet. You'll see why eventually. Just go with it!_

_ENJOY!_

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sirius trekked through the mucky woods, hoping Remus Lupin his once time best friend still lived in his cottage.

"I hope you know what your getting us into." Sirius said more to himself then Harry.

In truth Harry scared Sirius. The boy hardly moved, cried, whined. And when looking into Harry's eyes he did not see the twinkle most little boys held in their eyes but a haunting, a shadow. Some thing you'd expect to see in Sirius own eyes not a little boys.

Just ahead Sirius saw the cottage and was grateful to see that there was smoke coming out of the little cottage's chimney.

"Well at least some one is living there." Sirius thought to himself as he made his way to the window.

"Please stay quite Harry. I know your mind must be racked with questions but just give me a moment and well have everything sorted out." Sirius said, placing Harry down. He did not want the boy in his arms if Remus attacked him.

Sirius looked through the window and could see his friend sitting in a dirty old arm chair with a book in his hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"Some things never change," Sirius said in a small whisper as he decided that the probable best corse of action would just be to knock.

Cautiously Sirius raised his hand and knocked softly on the door giving a weary looked to Harry.

"Hold on!" Sirius heard Remus yell as there was movement around the room.

The door swung open, Remus Lupin stood in the door way, his jaw hitting the floor.

"Hey Remus!" Sirius said trying to put on his best smile as Harry started to yell, "Moony! Moony!"

Remus Lupin hit the floor with a rock solid thud.

"Well," Sirius said as he picked Harry up and brought him into Remus' house then dragging Remus over to the couch.

"Moony sleeping?" Harry asked, trying to pull himself off as a five year old was much harder then he thought.

Sirius was by far tired, escaping from Azkaban, finding Harry, rescuing Harry, taking Harry all the way to Moony's. He was hungry, he knew he smelt and he was tired.

"Harry," Sirius said, "I need you to answer a question for me alright?"

Harry nodded, it made Sirius sad. His godson looked just like James with Lily's eyes. His eyes did not gold the happiness that Lily's held but sadness. As well as the bruise on his eye and his cut lip did not help any.

"Otay." Harry said.

"Alright little guy I know you some how know me but I don't understand how. How do you know me?" Sirius asked.

Harry thought hard about this, what was he to say. I'm 17 only in a 5 year old's body. Sirius would think he was crazy.

"I had a dream. Daddy told me I could trust you." Harry said, it was the best thing he could come up with. Though he really did hate to lie.

"Your father." Sirius said surprised.

Harry nodded as Remus started to moan, he was waking up.

"Let the fun begin." Sirius thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus opened his eyes, he had just had one really weird dream. Sirius Black a man he hated almost as much as Voldemort was at his door with a little boy that looked just like James Potter. He really needed to lay off the chocolate it seems the sugar was finally getting to him.

The werewolf sat up and almost fell back down when he saw a haggard looking man with familiar grey eyes and a little boy with messy black hair next to him. Before Remus knew what he was doing he attacked the older man.

"Bad Moony! Bad Moony!" Harry yelled, hitting Remus Lupin with a pillow but Remus ignored him. This was the man who had killed his best friends. This was the man who ruined his life. He was suppose to be in Azkaban but here he was with a child, with who could only be Harry Potter.

"YOU BASTARD!" Remus yelled as he hit Sirius right in the gut.

"Remus! Remus!" Sirius said, trying to get the werewolf off of him.

Harry watched the scene, this wasn't good at all. How could he forget that the only reason Remus had trusted Sirius in his third year was because of the map that showed that Peter Pettigrew was still alive. So Harry did the only thing a five year old boy would do in a situation like this, he started to cry.

Remus was holding Sirius by his tattered robes, his hand raised in the air ready to hit the traitor again when there was aloud cry. Remus turned around to see the little boy crying.

"Bad Moony! Leave Padfoot alone!" Harry demanded!

Remus turned to Sirius, "You've brain washed him!"

"No! Remus listen to me. I am innocent. Peter is the guilty one. Peter is the one that sold James and Lily out!" Sirius said.

"You where their secret keeper!" Remus said.

"We switched. WE thought it be the perfect plan. Voldemort would come after me. No one thought Peter was the traitor." Sirius said.

"Why not tell me then?" Remus asked.

"We thought that you where the traitor. I'm sorry Remus we where wrong, very wrong. Lily never believed it but Peter placed doubt in James and my mind. I'm sorry Remus." Sirius said as Remus let Sirius drop to the floor.

"Why are you hear then. Last time I checked you where suppose to be locked away in Azkaban." Remus said, standing over Sirius still.

"I escaped. I don't know how he did it but Harry wrote to me. He said he knew I was innocent and that he needed me. I had no choice, he was staying with the Dursley. Remus you know how horrible they are. When I got there I saw them hitting him. Look at him Remus does he look like a loved kid." Sirius said.

"Peter was the traitor?" Remus said, still having trouble believing it.

"Yes Remus. I swear to you I would never join Voldemort. I would never betray Lily and James. They where my family." Sirius said.

Remus took a deep breath and looked over to Harry. This was all so confusing but there was still one question.

"Where is Peter now. They say you killed him." Remus said.

"I went after him. When I saw the house destroyed I knew what had happened. So I tracked him down and I was gonna kill him Remus but he got the better of me. He yelled to let every one think that I betrayed Lily and James. He cut off one of his fingers, blasted the street apart and transformed into in to Wormtail. I swear I'm telling u the truth Remus. Please believe me. If not for my sake for Harry's." Sirius said in an almost begging tone.

"He's still alive?" Remus asked.

"Yes as far as I know Remus." Sirius said as he watched his old friend have an inner war with himself.

"I trust you remember where the shower is?" Remus asked, Sirius nodded his head.

"Go shower. I'll leave you clean cloths and get a meal cooking. We will talk more when you are done." Remus said.

"And Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'll watch him. I will not be calling the ministry yet so do not fear," Remus said, "Marauder promise." Sirius looked at Remus and at Harry and with out another word left the room, leaving Harry alone with Remus.

"Hello Harry I'm sure you don't remember me but I'm Remus Lupin and I was a very good friend of your parents." Remus said.

"Moony! Moony!" Harry said happily, maybe convincing Remus of Sirius innocence would not be that hard.

"Yes Harry I'm Moony and I wish I understood how you know all this." Remus said as he lead Harry to the kitchen and sat him at the table.

"Are you hungry?" Remus asked as he started to make a chocolate cake, when in doubt choclate is the way to go, was what Remus mother had always taught him. Along with that he figured Sirius could use as much chocolate as he could get.

"Yeah. Dursleys give me no dinner." Harry said, happy with himself. Maybe playing a five year old would not be that bad.

"Of course." Remus said muttering madly to himself. For Harry's sake Remus prayed that Sirius was innocent. Remus would never be granted custody of Harry because of what he is. And don't belive Remus had not tried. When Lily and James had died Remus had fought for a year on end for custody of Harry but every time he had been denied. He would of fought harder if he had know how Harry had really been treated.

"Moony don't be sad." Harry said. "We together now."

Remus nodded and left the room to grab some of his muggle cloths that he left for Sirius to change into after his shower. A half hour later a newly cleaned Sirius, Remus and Harry where sitting around the table. Harry and Sirius stuffing their face with chocolate cake.

"So say I do believe all of this," Remus said. "Say you are innocent. Why wasn't this proven at the trial."

"There was no trial Remus. The evidence they had was over whelming they believed and they thought it be a waste of money to even give me a trial."

"I may regret this but alright I believe you. So what now? We can't go to the ministry, they'll just give you the kiss and send Harry back to the muggles. So what do we do?" Remus asked.

"I don't know." Sirius admitted. "I really hadn't planned anything past getting Harry away from the Dursleys."

"Well you will have to leave here. They will know you are gone and come looking. We need to get you out of England. It wont be safe for you here for the next couple of years." Remus said.

"What about America. Remember when we went to New York at the end of 7th year. Any one could get lost there." Sirius suggested.

"For now that will work but how do we get you there?" Remus asked.

"Do you have a broom? I could fly us there?" Sirius suggested.

"What about your old bike?" Remus suggested.

"I gave it to Hagrid." Sirius said.

"And he gave it to me. I've had it locked out in the shed. It should still work. And it will be safer then being just on a broom." suggested Remus.

"And what about you?" Sirius asked.

"I will stay here. I believe I will be asked to help find you seeing I know you the best. I can lead them in the opposite direction." Remus suggested.

"And money wise?" Sirius asked.

"Gringotts never involve themself in business like that. I believe you'll be able to withdraw what ever need be. But you'll need to get a job in America, live like a muggle." Remus suggested.

"How will we stay in contact?" Sirius asked.

"Ivory!" Harry said excited, as he listened to the new life unfolding before him.

"Ivory?" both men said as there was a peck on Remus window. They both turned to the window to see a snow white owl sitting at it.

"Ivory! Ivory help!" Harry said.

Sirius let the owl in, "she is the owl that brought me Harry's letter." Sirius said giving Harry a curious look.

"Is she trust worthy Harry?" Remus asked, Harry nodded his head vigorously.

"Well it seems we have no other choice." Remus said, "You will leave for America. I will send a letter every week. If my letter doesn't arrive it means leave where ever you are alright?" Remus said.

"Thank you friend. I don't know what else to say?" Sirius said.

"I believe your innocent Sirius. I don't know why but I believe it. And I believe you will always keep Harry's best interest at heart. So until he begins at Hogwarts it will be our duty to make sure he is raised the best way possible. Lily and James chose you as his gaurdian if anything happened to them. I will help you as best I can." Remus said.

"We'll leave in the morning then?" Sirius asked.

"Ay. Let's put the cub to sleep for I believe you and I have more to speak of?" Remus said.

"Your room then?" Sirius asked indicating Harry. Remus nodded.

"Come on Harry," Sirius said picking him up. "Bed time." Sirius said as he carried Harry into Remus room and laid him down to sleep. As soon as Sirius closed the door Harry been ready to listen but the five year old in him won out and he was soon asleep.

The rest of the night to two men sat up speaking of old times. Of ways to keep Harry safe and how one day just maybe they'd be able to prove Sirius innocence. But the most important thing at this moment was keeping the little boy in the room next to them safe, no matter what he had to be kept safe.

_PLEASE REVIEW! i'm so SICK and they make me so happy!_


	4. Albus Dumbledore and Fudge

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_So i absolutly hate being sick! It totally sucks! But b/c of it i finished another chapter so here you go! I'm going to the doctor so please review so i wont be bored when i get home._

_Also WARNING! This story will be AU at parts. _

Early the next morning before the sun even rose Sirius Black convict stood out side with Remus Lupin pulling Sirius old motorcycle.

"Still looks like it's in good condition?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius started the engine, it purred like a kitten.

"It's fine. The tank is even still full. It should get us across the ocean and sum." Sirius answered.

"I have a bag all packed for Harry and you. Enough food and some muggle money to get you there." Remus said placing the bag into the small trunk of the motorcycle.

"I can't believe you kept this." Sirius said, still looking at his bike with love, how he loved this thing. It was the first item he had ever bought for himself.

"Yes well I never knew when it could come in handy. Though I had been thing of selling it or turning it into sheet metal." Remus said as Sirius made a face of horror.

"Well come on you need to eat and we need to get Harry up. You need to leave before the sun come up." Remus said heading back to the house, Sirius trailing behind.

"I'll get Harry." Sirius said as Remus nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Sirius pushed the door open to see the little boy with messy black hair asleep, a lighting bolt scar seen through it. How peaceful he looked, serene. It was so weird to Sirius that barley a month or so ago he was nothing more then a friendless prisoner with nothing ahead of him. But this boy, his best friends son he had a reason to live. A reason to move forward and Sirius would be damn if he let any one stop him from giving Harry the life he deserved.

"Harry, come on kid time to wake up." Sirius said, nudging him a little. Harry woke up right away.

"Morning kiddo. Come on and get changed. We are having a bite to eat and then we got to go." Sirius said.

"Is Moony coming?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, but no go Harry. Just you and me. So come on and get ready." Sirius said leaving the room allowing Harry to get himself dressed before joining the two older men in the kitchen.

"So," Remus said as they continued to eat fluffy pancakes that Remus had made "what time do you think you'll arrive in the states?"

"Hoping by noon as long as we don't run into any problems or anything." Sirius replied.

"Good, very good. When you arrive there send an owl. Make sure it is coded though. If any one asks I will be telling them you are a second cousin from my mothers side who I have recently come into touch with." Remus said handing Sirius to small blue books. Sirius flipped through them and laughed.

"Been expecting a lost convict and a little boy?"

"Nope but I called Steven Young last night. Remember him, he was a 5th year Gryffindor when we where 7th years. Remember how we helped him out of that jam with Slughorn. He's gone into a paper business. I called him and he called some friends and had these made. No worries he doesn't know for who." Remus said.

"You're a genius!" Sirius explained, Harry laughed.

"Well you best be going." Remus said looking at the clock.

"Thank you Remus. This means a lot to me and I know to Harry as well. We will see each other soon?" Sirius said.

"You can be sure of it Sirius. Just take care of Harry alright. The next time I see him I don't want him turning my hair different colors." Remus said as Sirius raised his eyebrow.

"Ruin all the fun." Sirius said.

"Get going before you over stay your welcome." Remus said, Sirius nodded and stood up. Harry followed suit.

"Here is a coat for you Sirius. Harry I shrunk one of my old coats for you." Remus said handing boy Sirius and Harry coats.

"Bye Remus." Sirius said, the two men shaking hands. Not all their issues where solved, there would always be an issue between the two but at this moment Remus' main goal was to get an innocent man and child away from harm.

"Bye Moony!" Harry said, Remus hugged the boy.

"Keep a close eye on Padfoot will yah Harry?" Remus asked, Harry nodded as they walked into the back. Sirius got Harry into the side cart and make sure he is in tight and his helmet was on secure before he jumped into the drivers seat, his own helmet on as well before he started the engine that burst into life. With a kick off the two boys where soon soaring in the air, Remus waving from down below.

"If your mother was here she'd strike me down with lighting." Sirius said laughing, he had not felt so alive in years.

As Harry sat in his seat he watched below with a smile on his face. It wasn't as fun as flying on a broom or as adventurous as escaping on a hippogriff but it was defiantly fun

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As expected around 10am Remus heard a knock on his door. Getting up slowly Remus answered it to find Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore standing in his door way.

"Good morning Remus. I hope you don't mind but is it alright if we come in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why of course. Come on in and make yourself comfortable. I just put on a pot of tea." Remus said showing them in before closing the door. He disappeared in to the kitchen, coming out with three steaming cups of tea.

"Sir not that this isn't a pleasant surprise but it is a surprise all the same. May I ask what you have come for?" Remus said getting right to the point.

"Horrible times I'm afraid." Cornelius Fudge said, "Horrible times indeed. I regret to inform you that a prisoner from Azkaban has escaped." Fudge said.

"Unbelievable! No one has ever escaped before. Who is it? The Lenstagans?"

"No I'm afraid it is much worse. Far worse I'm afraid. Sirius Black, He who must not be name's right hand has escaped. And to added to it Harry Potter has gone missing. The ministry is in a ruckus. The newspapers are having a field day with it. It is just horrible."

"Harry Potter is missing. No you don't think Black has him do you?" Remus said, trying to keep the smirk down and thankfully succeeding.

"No, no of course not. We don't know where the Potter boy is. Dumbledore has put himself in charge of finding the boy. No I've come because I need your help Mr. Lupin. Dumbledore informs me that you knew Black. He believes if any one can get into his mind you can. Will you help us track him down?" Fudge asked.

"Of course minister. He is a mad man. He sold his best friends, my best friends to an evil man. I will be honored to help you minister." Remus said trying to sound sincere.

"Good, very good young man. Report to the ministry tomorrow and you will get started. No I must go. Good day gentlemen." Fudge said, leaving the room and showing himself out.

"How are you Remus?" Dumbledore asked his old student.

"Quite well Professor. Thank you." Remus replied, offering the older man cookies.

"Oh please call me Albus, Remus. It has been years since I have been your Professor." Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me sir for being so blunt but I don't think you have come to catch up on old times?" Remus said.

"So right you are Remus, so right you are. I've come to ask you a question." Dumbledore said.

"Go ahead sir." Remus replied.

"You see Remus I unlike Fudge do not believe Harry ran away from his relatives. No the wards would of told me if he had. Now the Dursleys describe a horrid looking man. Some one let us say who has been in prison for years. Now I believe Sirius Black has taken the young boy. But it posses the question as to why he did not kill the Dursleys and why he did not just kill Harry. No I belive something else is going on." Dumbledore finished.

Remus looked at Dumbledore with a cool stare, "I'm sorry sir but I do not know what you are talking about."

"I thought just as much." Dumbledore said standing up.

"Leaving already?" Remus asked.

"Yes much to attend to. Though Remus just remember that Hogwarts is always there to help even when most would not seek it." Dumbledore said standing up and with a pop he was gone.

Remus shuck his head. Dumbledore could not know, no not even he could, could he?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_REVIEW!_

_VOTE!_

_Choose one would you like to see Harry raised with Hermonie or Sirius long lost daughter? Or for my cloud readers Hermonie being the long lost daughter?_

_Also should Sirius fall in love?_

_And should Remus?_


	5. Meet the Neighbors

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_So I'm still sick. And now i know this is unbelivable but i think i have food poisoning for i belive i will not escape this night with out loosing my cookies if u know what i mean! Any way through my sickness i've slaved away to write this chapter. Now i know it might disapoint some of you but just go along with it! As well as the Character's Zizi and Ara might just be coming back, who knows._

_Also i just spilled a whole bunch of captin crunch behind my bed and i think i have a fever. Did i mention i hate being sick!_

_Any way enjoy!_

_Q-How long will this story be? _

A-Pretty long, I'm aiming to go past Harry's 6th year

Q-Will I fast forward to Hogwart years?

A-Yes but no.

Q-What ever happen in the Cloud Series to the other characters

A-Very good question and as soon as I get a chance I'll write a spin off

Like Sirius predicted by noon they where over America, flying past the statue of Liberty. Thankfully the bikes invisibility boost still worked other wise they could of been in serious trouble, no pun intended.

"Look Harry. That's Lady Liberty, oh and you see that? That's the Empire State Building. Oh Look how beautiful it all is Harry. And we are going to be living here." Sirius said as he looked for a secluded area to land his bike, which they found in an abandon park..

"Well get on out kid. Stretch those legs of yours." Sirius said, getting off of the bike and helping Harry out as well.

"What now?" Harry asked, they made it to America but that didn't mean they where safe.

"Well now we find a place to live. So how where would you like to live Harry? They have houses or apartments? I think a house will be better for use though. So you'll have a back yard to play in. Now though first we need to go to the bank so I can withdraw some money." Sirius said, not liking the idea.

"Magic bank?" Harry asked when Sirius felt like a pound of bricks hit him.

"Bloody hell! No we can go to a muggle bank. Something your father and I set up. Just in case we where ever in the muggle world." Sirius said as he shrunk the bike and put it into his pocket.

"Okay Harry now before we go I'm going to cast some spells on us to make us look different. Now I'm gonna need you to call me Uncle...um Uncle"

"Snuffles!" Harry said with a wicked smile.

"I guess that will do for now. And you are going to be nephew Devlin Evan. Can you remember that. I'm Uncle Snuffles and you are Devlin. It was what your father wanted to name you but your mother would not allow it" Sirius said with a chuckle remembering the many arguments James and Lily had when naming Harry.

Harry pointed to Sirius and said, "Uncle Snuffles!" and then pointed to himself and said "Devlin"

"Alright then let's change out looks. How about blonde hair?" Sirius asked as Harry frowned thinking of Draco Malfoy.

"Okay how about light brown then?" Sirius asked, Harry nodded.

With a wave of his wand both Harry and he had light brown hair. Sirius was short while Harry's was unruly, no spell could ever change that. He then changed their eye color. Harry's became blue and Sirius became dark brown.

"Sorry I can't get rid of the scar." Sirius said, knowing it was a magical scar and no spell would ever hide it.

"Alright well we look like muggles so lets go." Sirius said, hiding his wand and taking Harry's hand. The two of them walked around a bit, Harry mystified he had never been out of England. Till they came to a bank, entering it Sirius was overjoyed to see he still had access to the account James and he had made. And not only that but interest had doubled the already small fortune in it. So they left the bank with cash in pockets and what the cashier had called a check book. She had thought a grown man not knowing what one was to be very funny. Sirius later explained to Harry that Lily had once tried to teach James and he all about muggles and that they had no intrest. Now he was sorry he had not listened.

Later that day it found the small family at a real estates office looking at houses. Sirius must of looked through a hundred houses until he found the absolute perfect one. It was just out of the city on Long Island in a town called Roseven. It was a three bed room house with a nice size back yard. The house was already furnished and the neighbors where close but not close enough just incase they had to pick up and leave. So Sirius bought the house and the lady was kind enough (with a little magical help) to just give them the keys.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus arrived at the ministry the next day. At his arrival he was told to report to the Aurors office which he did. Arriving there he was greeted by Kingsley Shacklebolt. A Wizard that Remus had known from his Hogwart days.

"Lupin! How are yah?" Kingsley said.

"Good to see you Shacklebolt." Remus replied with a grin.

"They told me you where coming in. To help look for Black. Can't believe he escaped." Kingslsey said as he lead Remus down to his office.

"So you've been put in charge of finding him then?" Remus asked, taking an offered seat.

"We've both been put on the case. We're aloud to use any resources we need as well to apprehend Black." Kingslsey "So where should we start you think?"

"China," Remus replied, "he has family in China."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"DEVLIN EVAN COME BACK IN HERE!" Orion 'Snuffles' Evan yelled as his nephew came into the house, covered in dirt.

"Worse then your father! I swear one would think you'd have some of your mother in you beside her eyes." Orion said to his nephew.

"Sorry Uncle Snuffles." Devlin said.

"Just go wash up. I ordered us a pizza. Till I can get the cooking thing down I think it will be safer." Orion said, remembering the other night when he set the oven on fire.

Devlin, or Harry Potter went into the bathroom and started to wash his face off. He looked into the mirror to see his brown hair covering his scar and blue eyes staring back at him. They had only been living here for a week but already Harry was enjoying himself to the extreme. The house was beautiful. Sirius had redone Harry's room into a deep red with gold trimmings, a room fit for the heir of the Marauders .

Harry came down stairs when the door bell rang. Sirius walked to the door and pulled it open. A couple stood there with a girl who looked oddly familiar.

"Hello," the older woman said, "My name is Jane Granger, this is my husband Allen and our daughter Hermione." the woman said. "Sorry it has taken us so long to get over here. We just got back from England and heard we had new neighbors." she said displaying a cake.

"Um...yes...well come on in." Orion/Sirius said nervously.

"I'm Orion Evan and my nephew Devlin is around here some where." Sirius said as Harry came down the stairs.

"Ah there he is. Devlin meet the Grangers." Sirius said.

"Oh what a sweet heart. Hermione dear why don't you go play with Devlin." Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah. Devlin show Hermione you bed room." Sirius said, these people where muggles. IT be safe to have them over but not only that but he wanted Harry to have friends.

"Go ahead sweetheart. I'll be right down here with Mr. Evan." Mrs. Granger said as cautiously Hermione followed the brown hair boy upstairs.

"You'll have to excuse Hermione. She is a bright as can be but not the social butterfly." Mr. Granger said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry could not believe it, not at all. So this is how Hermione was when she was five. IT was so weird. Hermione Granger, his future best friend use to live in America. That was something she'd left out.

"Do you read?" Hermione asked, Devlin made no response.

"I read a lot. Mummy always buys me new books. But Uncle Allen wants me to play more." Hermione said, examining Harry's room.

"Uncle?" Harry said perplexed. "I thought he was your father."

"Oops." Hermione said, looking fearful.

"Please?" Harry said asking.

"That's my mummy's friend. My daddy was a very bad man. My mommy left him and we've been hiding." Hermione said, not understanding why she was telling this strange boy all this.

If Hermione thought she was confused no one was more so then Harry. What was Hermione talking about, she never told Ron or him this. Seems there where more secrets to Hermione then meets the eye.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So you've just got back from England?" Sirius asked the couple.

"Yes. I was visiting some old friends. I went to school there. By you accent I'm guessing you've moved from England as well." Mrs. Granger asked.

"Ay. I'm Devlin's uncle, his parents my brother where killed. Couldn't think of raising him there so I decided to move. His father and I always loved the states." Sirius said all which was mostly true.

"Oh the poor thing. To loose his parents so young. It's good of you to take him in. Most young, unmarried men would not do so." the woman said.

"Devlin's father was my brother and my best friend. I love the kid as if he was my own."

"Well again welcome to the neighbor hood. I'm sure we will talk soon." Mr. Granger said.

"Of course. And thanks for stopping by. I;m glad it seems Devlin and your girl are getting along." Sirius said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Two days ago:_

Remus sat in Kingsley's office going through some papers when the door opened, a woman with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes stood there.

"Can I help you?" Remus said.The woman at first looked surprised but she covered it quickly.

"I've been told to find the man in charge of the Black case in here." she said in a familiar way to Remus.

"That's me. Remus Lupin. I'm also working with Kingsley Shackelbolt but he has stepped out for a moment." Remus replied.

"You must find him and lock the bastard away!" the woman said with fury.

"Ma'am I.." but Remus was not able to finish as the woman continued.

"My daughter isn't safe while that mad man is on the loose! I want him locked away! For good this time!" the woman said before turning and storming out of the office.

Remus shuck his head, "Mad-woman." he thought, "absolutely barmy!"

_Alright so i'm watching the first HP movie and i will write more tonight until i loose my cookies or pass out!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_And i'd like to remind every one though this will FOLLOW the books it will also be AU! So it won't strictly follow everythig in the book!_


	6. Truth

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_So i'm still sick! Shocking i know! Any way this next chapter has taken me for ever to write and here is where you all will either hate me or love me. Your choice!_

"Harry get down here!" Sirius yelled as his godson who was now six came running down the stairs.

It had been a year since the two had made it to America and started their new life for now and because or Remus they had not had any troubles as of yet from the ministry. Though they started off on a rough patch both Sirius and Harry took to each other like fish in water. Sirius even found a job as police officer..

Harry meanwhile was enjoying his time in school. Hermione had quickly become his friend well more like Harry her protector. Hermione was just like Harry remembered, a know it all who really did know it all. Most of the other kids made fun of her and though she never openly played with Harry he took it as his mission to make sure no one messed with her. For this Sirius received many a phone calls that though Sirius did give Harry small punishments for it he secretly cheered Harry on.

Over the year they had become good friends with the Grangers. Not only because Harry was such an avid defended of Hermione but Jane Granger seemed to get along quite well with Sirius.

"What?" Harry asked, still half asleep, it was a Saturday and he wanted to sleep in.

"Come on, go get dressed. We're going to the zoo with the Grangers today." Sirius said as Harry turned around to go get dressed.

So many things had changed for him in just a year. Some times he even forget he was really 17. He kept this a secret for many reasons. One of the main ones being it would be to much to explain and he knew Sirius would have questions. To add to that Harry knew some things would have to play out like they had to, no matter how much it pained him.

"Ready junior?" Sirius asked, holding Harry's coat out for him.

"Yup Uncle Snuffles." Harry said with an evil smirk, it annoyed Sirius as much as being called, sport, kiddo and junior annoyed him.

They left the house and walked across the street to the Grangers house. Sirius knocked and Allen pulled the door open.

"Ah Orion perfect timing." Allen said allowing them in.

"Devlin, Hermione is in her room." Allen said to Harry who left the two older man in search of Hermione where he found her in her room. She was laying on her bed, a book probed up on her knees, her hair covering her face.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said.

"Hi Devlin." Hermione replied as she turned the page.

Harry climbed up onto the bed and silently watched as Hermione continued to read. He had tried many times to talk to her, get some kind of conversation started but she rather enjoyed her books more then to the person to person conversation.

About an hour later Jane Granger called the kids and soon they where all piled into the Granger's van and where on their way to the zoo. Harry mental told himself to stay away from the snakes, the last thing he needed was Sirius and the Grangers knowing he can speak to snakes.

Arriving at the Zoo was a grand affair, Sirius bought both Hermione and him cotton candy which Hermione politely thank him but then gave it to Harry. "It will rot my teeth!" the little girl declared.

Walking around they saw all different kinds of animals, though Harry's favorite had to be the lion and he hated to see it caged up. It looked like such a proud animal that he felt it was just wrong. He was surprised to find that Hermione favorite animal had seemed to be red fox. Harry wondered if that had to with anything in the future for the foxes fur looked to him like Weasley red.

By the end of the day as the sun started to set the group started packing up and heading to the can when both Sirius and Harry stopped, a mask of fear on their faces.

"Hurry! Get into the van!" Sirius said, picking up Harry and Hermione and getting then into the car. Jane and Allen where right behind both confused.

"Just trust me we need to," but Sirius got nothing else out as the area got darker, ugly creatures in long black cloaks coming hauntingly towards the van.

"ALLEN STEP ON IT!" Jane yelled as Allen complied.

"Dementors," both Jane and Sirius whispered.

"How do you?" they both said at the same time as suddenly a loud bang and the car started to steer off the road till they crashed into a tree.

"Is every one alright?" Jane asked, turning to the children who both nodded, she turned to Allen who wasn't moving.

"Allen! Allen! CHRISTOPHER!" Jane yelled but Allen didn't move.

"He's dead." Sirius said sadly, he had liked the bloke.

"No! No he can't be." Jane said.

"Listen," Sirius said grabbing her and knowing he was going to sound insensitive, "we need to go unless we want to join him. I'll grab my kid you grab yours and run, hail a taxi or get to a bus. We need to get my house." Sirius said.

Jane was to much in a shock to argue with him. She un buckled Hermione and held her fearful daughter close to her, Sirius did the same to Harry. They both burst from the van and started to run, ignoring the dementors that where following them.

Sirius saw a cab and hailed it over, he shoved Jane in with Hermione and got in with Harry and told the driver where to go. They all breathed a sigh of relief as they got further and further away until the finally reached Sirius home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Devlin why don't you go upstairs with Hermione alright." Sirius said, Harry didn't argue as he grabbed his friend's hand and lead her upstairs. Harry pulled out one of the books the lined his shelves and handed it to a distraught Hermione. She looked at Harry with very sad eyes and gave him a small smile before sitting down and motioning for him to sit next to her. Softly she began to read the book out loud.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sirius walked into the kitchen, Jane followed him and sat at the kitchen table as Sirius pulled the fridge door open and pulled out a beer. How he wished he had fire whiskey about now.

"I can believe he's gone." Jane said, more angry then sad.

"I'm sorry Jane. Allen was a real nice guy." Sirius said taking another gulp of his beer.

"Who are you?" Jane asked.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Sirius replied.

"I know you're a wizard and you know I'm a witch at least. So who are you really?" Jane asked.

"No need for me to answer that." Sirius replied.

"Fine! I swear your just a stubborn as," but Jane stopped herself.

"I'll ask you again," Sirius said, "Who are you?"

"My real name is Zizi. But that is all you need to know. Now I must get my daughter, we have to leave." Jane or really Zizi said.

"Why? Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Hermione and I have man enemies and no one to protect us. My brother is dead, my best frien dead and her birth father is a mass murder. To keep us safe I need to leave." Zizi said, Sirius just sat there shocked.

"Zizi Potter? Is that you?" Sirius said.

"How did you? Who are you?" Zizi demanded, with a flick of her wrist her wand was out.

"I, I'm Sirius Black. And if I'm correct you knew that." Sirius said, his own wand out.

Zizi's eyes went round in fear before they turned to anger. Sirius shivered, he had only seen Zizi Potter angry on two occasions and he had scars from both of them.

"YOU! YOU MURDERING SCUM! YOU GOT MY BROTHER AND LILY KILLED!" Zizi yelled sending a curse as him that missed him by inches.

"Now Ziz let me tell you my side of the story. Zizi I would never betray them, you know that!" Sirius said as she threw another curse at him.

"NO! YOU GAVE THEM UP! YOU SOLD THEM TO VOLDEMORT! BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST MY FAMILY!" Zizi yelled, her eyes where murderous.

"Listen to me! Damn it Zizi! It was Peter! He betrayed them, he betrayed us all. Zizi please listen to me!" Sirius said.

"No! You killed them! YOU GOT THEM KILLED. You killed Peter! And I'll be damned if I let you get to me or my daughter!" Zizi yelled.

Sirius eyes went wide as it hit him hard, which was not the spell that Zizi got off that sent Sirius flying back.

"She's my daughter isn't she?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and you will not get near her again. She is my daughter, and I wont let you hurt her like you hurt James, Lily, and Harry. How Sirius? How could you?"

"Not Sirius fault!" a little voice said, Zizi around to see Harry standing there, Hermione behind him.

"So whose the boy?" Zizi asked, "Did you kidnap him to make your cover believable?"

"It's Harry. Your nephew." Sirius replied.

"My nephew died along with his parents." Zizi said with sadness, "You know that!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat with Hermione as she continued to read till they both heard yelling down stairs.

"My mummy is mad." Hermione said.

"Yeah seems my Uncle too." Harry said worried. He didn't like this at all. Going back in time, to this it was suppose to be easy. A way to change the future, it wasn't suppose to kill Hermione's father, or who ever he was. It wasn't suppose to cause problems but fix them. How he hated being so defenseless, so useless. He should tell Sirius, but he can't. He knew he couldn't.

Harry got up and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To make sure they don't murder each other." Harry replied, really more curious then anything else.

"Do you want to come?" Harry asked her.

Hermione seemed to think it over before closing her book and standing up. "Okay."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Zi listen to me! Harry didn't die. He survived and was sent to live with the Dursleys. I rescued him Zizi. What are you going to do? Kill me, send Harry back to live with the muggles?" Sirius asked.

"I'll take him with me! If I knew he was alive I would of taken him with me a long time ago! And I'll leave you here for the ministry." Zizi said.

"Damn it woman! Won't you just listen to reason!" Sirius yelled.

"Reason! You want me to listen to reason! I LOST ALL REASON WHEN YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" Zizi said.

"PADFOOT INNOCENT!" Harry shouted, who in the bloody world was this woman.

Zizi turned to Harry, "I know you don't know me. But you're my nephew. You my brothers son and you will come live with me and your cousin, Hermione. This man is the reason you lost your parents." Zizi said, wanting the boy to believe her.

"No! Peter is reason!" Harry argued thinking, "_Hermione my cousin. This is all to bloody weird."_

"What have you done to him!" Zizi demanded of Sirius. "What lies have you told him!"

"I've told him nothing! Nothing at all. He knew all this himself. I was in Azkaban and he wrote to me. He told me he knew I was innocent and he asked me to come for him, so I did." Sirius argued.

"That is absurd! He is a little boy!"

"Ay I know. But ask him how he knows. Go on ask him. He'll prove me right." Sirius said.

_"Great,"_thought Harry,_"just great. More lies. Well I better at least make this story believable." _

"Dev...I mean Harry tell me how you know. Tell me why you think this monster is innocent?" Zizi asked.

"My daddy told me so." Harry said, trying to act as innocent as can be.

"Your father?" Zizi asked perplexed.

"A dream. I had a dream when I was with the mean Dursleys. Daddy told me all about my godfather. He told me he was in jail but was innocent. That I had to write to him and he would save me from my Aunt and Uncle. He is good, the rat betrayed my parents." Harry argued.

Zizi looked at Sirius.

"You where there secret keeper." she said.

"I wasbut we switched to Peter. The perfect ruse we thought. Voldemort would come after me, no one would ever think it was Peter." Sirius replied.

"But why not tell me? I'm his sister!" Zizi said.

"You where here, in America. You left remember? You left because it was suppose to be safer and I relize now why you where so willing to leave." Sirius said looked at Hermione.

"You leave her out of this!" Zizi demanded.

"BLOODY HELL WHY! SHE HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW WHO I AM!" Sirius shouted but in a softer voice said, "that I'm her father."

Harry felt as if his eye balls where going to pop out. No way this could be true! Hermione Granger was not a muggle born. If what he was understanding was true she was a pure blood. Not only that but she was Sirius daughter, his cousin.

"How can I make you believe that I'm innocent Zizi? How can I convince you?" Sirius pleaded.

She looked at his for a very long time, her brown eyes looking into his own as if searching for something.

"Answer me this then, if you really are good. Tell me about when we first meant." Zizi said.

Sirius gave a wearily smile and understood why she asked this question. For when they finally gotten together as an official couple in their last month of their 7th year it was a question Zizi always asked him. For how he told of their first meeting she would tell him always made her heart soar.

"The first time I meant you was my second year at Hogwarts. Now James always told me he had a sister but I had never meant you or seen how you look. You take after your mum in that department. It was on the train, I was sitting with the boys, your brother, Remus and the rat," Sirius said with a little to much venom, "when I had to use the loo. I got up and was walking down the hall when I saw Malfoy had a wand to this girl who was surely a first year. I pulled out my own wand and disarmed Malfoy. We had a few words and the git left. Then I turned to you waiting for you to thank me but instead you slapped me and stepped on my foot. Yelling that you could save yourself and marching off." Sirius finished.

Zizi dropped her wand in shock.

"You innocent?" She said.

"That is what I've been trying to tell you Zi. But I can't stay here and neither can Harry. I believe those Dementors where from the ministry. We have to go." Sirius said.

"So then Hermione and I will come as well." Zizi said.

"No you won't. It unsafe enough with me and Harry. You'd be in danger." Sirius said.

"I am in danger. Allen wasn't my husband Sirius just a muggle friend of Lily's. You'd remember him as Christopher Selben. He was helping me stay hidden. It wasn't only you I was hidding from. They want me to join their side Sirius and I refused. There after me as well. They are after our daughter. Will you leave us here?" Zizi demanded!

"We have a lot to discuss." Sirius said with a heavy sigh.

"Yes we do. And a lot to explain to those two standing there. But your right we need to leave." Zizi said.

"Alright so pack a small bag. As soon as we done we'll leave." Sirius said.

"And go where?" Zizi asked.

"A safe house in spain for now. Remus set it up for Harry and I just in case." Sirius said.

"Remus? But he's in charge of finding you?" Zizi said, recalling her visit to the ministry.

"Ay. And who better to keep the ministry at bay then some one who knows where I am?" Sirius said with a hint of a smirk.

"Now come on. We must be going!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Dementors! Why did you do that!" Remus asked angrily to Fudge.

"They are better trackers on this. They picked up his scent in the states but he got away befroe we could send any over there." Fudge replied, Remus let out a soft sigh. Thanking Merlin that they got away.

"What are you still doing here!" Fudge demanded! "You have a fugitive to find!"

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Also _

_Who should Remus fall in love with? Tonks or Ara?_

_Also this will start moving a little fast now._

_Q- Why won't Harry tell Sirius who he really is?_

_A-B/c somethings just have to happen. I'm sorry but that is the way it must be, for now!_


	7. A note

_Disclaimer- I own nothing!_

_Still sick but thank you all who wish me to get better!_

_Now here is my next chapter and i don't know when my next update will be. But if i some how say get 15 reviews in the next four hours i will type my little heart out to get the next chapter out tonight! SO PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Any way enjoy the chapter! oh and for the girls i'm sure you will love it!_

Later the following day four people arrived in Spain on a motorcycle that had scared Hermione to death, or in reality to sleep. On the ride Harry couldn't sleep, there was to much to think about as he watched Hermione's mother gripping Sirius tightly as they flew over the ocean. This woman, Zizi Potter, Sirius had called her was his aunt. Now how did every one forget to tell him this. All those years being Hermione's best friend, never knowing she was his cousin. He wondered if she ever knew but he highly doubted it. Merlin he had family, family that was his Aunt Petunia. Why did people forget to tell him such things. These where questions Harry may always have but would never get an answer for he had already disrupted the flow of time.

"Alright," Sirius said as he hopped off his bike and helped Zizi down.

"I'm fine! Still the same as ever." she said shaking her head as she pulled Harry and Hermione off as Sirius shrunk his bike and lead them to a small little cabin. It had two bed rooms, a kitchen, bathroom and a living room.

"Cosy." Zizi said walking in and dropping her bag.

The kids walked in behind her and Sirius behind them. He closed and secured the door.

"Well be safe here for a while." Sirius said as Hermione walked up to him and pulled on his sleeve.

"Yes?" Sirius asked.

"Where are the books?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione honey listen. I want you and Harry to take a nap alright?" Zizi asked.

"Who's Harry?" Hermione asked, confused and frustrated.

"I know we have a lot to explain to you sweety. But for now just know Devlin's real name is Harry. And he's your cousin alright? So now go I need to talk with Mr. Evan." Zizi said leading both Harry and Hermione into the second bed room which had an overly large bed. She helped Hermione up as Harry crawled in.

"Now rest my sweets. I promise you will now everything soon enough." Zizi said leaving the room and to Harry's disappointment put silencing charms around it so neither occupant could hear Sirius and her.

"So," Zizi said, "I am presuming you have a glamour charm on, as does Harry?" Zizi asked.

"Ay and I believe you do as well?" Sirius said, taking his wand and tapping himself. His hair turned back to it's natural color, black. His brown eyes faded to a shocking gray.

Zizi did the same, her hair which had been a dirty blonde turn to a dark brown her blue eyes turned to a chocolate brown.

"And Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"I couldn't put a glamour on her. She had my mother's hair and my father and James eyes, like mine. Though sadly if you haven't notice she inherited your ears which if I remember correctly you get from your mother." Zizi said.

"I swear it like we've been together all this time." Sirius said with a small smile.

"So you've missed my witty sarcasm?" Zizi asked.

"Or you beautiful face." Sirius replied.

"Always a charmed" Zizi replied.

"Glad to know I haven't lost it." Sirius said as Zizi sighed and sat on the sofa, Sirius sat next to her.

"Our lives are really messed up, aren't they?" Zizi asked.

"Well yes I would have to say so. I mean you don't escape azkaban to have a peaceful life." Sirius said.

"I've missed you."

"Even when I was a mass murder."

"No then I wanted to kill you."

"No to change our banter or anything but is Hermione really my daughter Zi? Have I just spent the last year with my daughter with out even knowing it?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius she is your daughter. It partly why I left. I found out I was pregnant Sirius and some how Lucius did as well. He said you had strayed to far to join Voldemort but that I could as could my child. They wanted Hermione because she would be a Black. I couldn't do it Sirius, I couldn't so I left. No one knew I was pregnant but Lily. She only found out because I needed access to the family vault with out James knowing. And then when I found out what happened to Lily and James and what I thought you did I knew they'd be after me even more. I knew they would want your heir. I moved to the city where I ran into Chris on total accident. Of course he knew I was a witch because of Lily and vowed to help me in any way. So he pretend to by my husband and Hermione's father. It worked well, till now. I'll never forgive myself for getting him killed." Zizi said, Sirius listing patiently though he did have an urge to go fine Lucius Malfoy and do some very, very nasty things.

"Why did you name her Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Zizi said, Sirius nodded.

"Don't your remember that history class about the ancient greeks. And how Helen of troy had really used charms on herself to make her the most beautiful woman. And here daughter Hermione whose was born with the most beautiful face, that rivaled her mothers. And how for a week James and you taunted me by calling me Hermione. Well when she was born I just thought the name was fitting, unique. She'll probablly hate me for it at some point but I think it suits her." Zizi said.

"This is all my fault." Sirius said putting his head into his hands with anger, then looking up.

"Damn it! If I hadn't been so stuiped to go after that rat none of this would of happen. Zizi I'm sorry. I'm sorry Lucius threaten you, that you've been on the run and still have to be. Bloody hell I wish I wasn't a bloody Black!" Sirius said.

Zizi rested her hand on his shoulder, "There are a lot of what if but what matters is you here now. That Harry's alive and we are all together. Sirius we will make it tthrough this, we allways have before." Zizi said.

"Before we had James, Lily, Remus, Ara even then the rat! We where strong together, we where always stronger together." Sirius said.

"Yes well now it is you and me Sirius. And it is up to us to make sure those two kids are raised right, raised with us. Yes you could go and try and kill Malfoy, hell you could go and try and kill Dumbledore but that wont do any of us any good. Listen to me Sirius, we can do this. Hermione is our daughter, Harry is our godson, he is our son. Don't bail on me Sirius. We can..." but Zizi was cut off as Sirius' lip meant her's in a passionate kiss.

Zizi pulled away from him, "Sirius we can't. We have to much..."

"We may never have another peaceful moment for the rest of our lives. Let us just enjoy this." Sirius said leaning over to kiss her again. And all Zizi could think was she was very happy that she had put up silencing charms.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Remus owl for you!" Kingsley said throwing Remus a letter that Remus unfolded.

_Come to the Dublin's, a muggle pub in London if you want to find Black._

Remus re-folded the letter and stuffed it into his pocket.

"So whose it from?" Kingsley asked.

"Nothing just a bill." Remus replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning Zizi woke up early and wrapped in sheets Sirius had conjured the night before Zizi grabbed her bag and went into the bath room where she showered and got dressed when she came out of the bathroom, her brown hair wet and laying against her back she found Sirius awake and in his red boxers.

"A Gryffindor through and through!" Zizi said with a chuckle.

"You know Zizi there is one thing we never discussed last night." Sirius said.

"I think we discussed a lot." Zizi replied, running her finger down his chest that was marred with scars.

"Never about what I asked you what feels like so many years ago. Zizi Potter will you marry me?" Sirius asked.

Zizi smiled and kissed him. "Maybe one day Sirius. But for now will you settle with helping me explain everything to Hermione and Harry?" Zizi asked.

Sirius sighed and put up a fake smile, "Of course but I think I better put some cloths on first."

"Yes sadly." Zizi said as he pulled on his shirt from the other day and grabbed his pants.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked as they opened the door to find Hermione and Harry sound asleep.

"Can you take the glamor off of him?" Zizi asked and Sirius complied as Harry's hair turn back to raven black and though his eyes where closed they would once again be green when he waked.

"He looks just like James." Zizi said with a sad smile.

"Sure does. But his eyes Zi, his eyes are Lily's." Sirius said.

"Well come on we can't stand around here all day. You wake Harry and I'll wake Hermione." Zizi said moving over to Hermione and waking her, Sirius doing the same thing till both 7 year olds where sitting up in bed, awake. But when Hermione caught sight of Harry, Zizi and Sirius she screamed.

"Hermione! Hermione stop that." Zizi commanded. "It's your mum, that's Devlin and Mr. Evans." Zizi said.

"You look so diffrent." she said looking at all of them with very big eyes.

"I know honey. I have a lot of explaining to do. But let's start with this. Hermione this is your cousin Harry Potter. Harry your cousin Hermione. Now Hermione you remember when I told you that your father was a very bad man?" Zizi asked, Hermione nodded her head.

"I was very, very wrong. You see honey he was framed, he was innocent. Hermione I'd like you to meet your father, Sirius Black." Zizi said.

The litte girls eyes went round and Sirius stood there uncomfotable.

"Um...Hi Hermione." Sirius said, really not sure what to say.

Harry sat there looking back and forth between Hermione and Sirius. It was just bloody unbelievable.

"Hi." Hermione replied.

"Well now why don't you two come on into the kitchen and I'll whip us all up something to eat." Zizi said making a hasty re-treat.

Harry once again looked at both Sirius and Hermione and decided that these two needed to be alone for a moment or to and in fact he wanted a word with that woman.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Um Mrs. Granger." Harry said, not really sure what to call her as she scarabled some eggs.

"Oh call me Aunt Zizi," she said.

"You where my father's sister?" he said, still confused.

"Ay. I was a year younger then him. And Harry I'm sorry. When I heard what happened no one told me your where alive. If I had know Harry I swear to you I would of come." Zizi said while Harry thought angrily that if Hermione had told her parents about him then at some point she would of had to know.

"You love Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Very much," Zizi replied, oh how he was so much like James, protective.

Harry took a seat at the table, his mind wondering off. It was for sure, neither past, present or future Harry would ever have an un-confusing life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So," Sirius said "Um...I'm sorry I not really good with these things."

"You're my father?" Hermione asked.

"Sees so. And I hate to tell you that you have my ears." Sirius said.

Hermione giggled, "So I have a real family now?" Hermione asked.

"Well you have your mum and you have me and Harry. So yeah I guess so." Sirius said.

"Is Harry your son?" Hermione asked.

"Well that is a little hard to answer. You see your mummy had an older brother that was my best friend. He was Harry's father but he died along with Harry's mum. I was left to raise him, so yes he is like my son." Sirius rambled on.

Hermione jumped off the bed, "Then I guess he's my brother. I think I'll like him as my brother." Hermione said as she did something unexpected, she hugged Sirius and left the room.

"Bloody hell," was all Sirius could think of saying.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Remus Lupin strolled through the streets of London on his way to Dublin's. He arrived at the pub that was dimly lit and pretty empty. He walked in and took a seat in one of the booths.

"What you haven?" asked a pretty waitress who walked up to Remus table, her dark black hair in a tight bun on top of her head.

Remus looked up at her and almost fainted from shock.

"Ara?" he said.

She smiled, "I'm glad you got my letter Remus."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	8. Story

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_MORE COMING SOON BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR HARRY'S CHILDHOOD! HURRY PLEASE! THE QUICKER I GET IDEAS THE QUICKER THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT!_

"No! Ara Black what are you doing here?" Remus Lupin asked.

"No warm welcoming to one of the Gryffindor queens?" Ara asked with a laugh, on lookers who where all muggles, confused.

"But, but I saw...I know what I saw!" Remus said, Ara held a finger to his lips.

"I get off in an hour. Wait for me for we have a lot to discuss." Ara said, feebly Remus nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So where are we going to go?" Harry asked later the same day.

"Not for you to worry Harry. Now why don't Hermione and you go watch the telly." Zizi said.

Harry looked like he was going to argue but thought better of it and joined Hermione in the living room.

"You know he is right Sirius. Where are we going to go?" Zizi asked.

"I don't know. North America is now out of the question. Maybe Greece or Italy?" Sirius asked.

"Italy would be nice but you do know you can't speak Italian, we will stick out like an eye sore." Zizi reasoned.

"Yes but think of it Zi! Think of the sights! Oh and come on Zizi I know you love Italy. Remember when you and James went after my third year? You loved it!" Sirius explained.

"Fine! But when you make an idiot out of your self which we both know you will don't come crying to me!" Zizi said with a sly smile.

"You're an evil woman you know that?" Sirius asked.

"Yes but I'll be what keeps you from being tied upside down for the crows!" Zizi said, using an old line from when they where young that made Sirius smile.

"How have I lived with out you?" Sirius asked.

"I donno. But thankfully we are together now. So go shower. WE should leave for Italy soon." Zizi commanded. Sirius saluted and ran of, Zizi laughing behind him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright Remus come on," Ara said, leading Remus out side and down the dark, shady alley and up to a small apartment.

"Ara can you please start explaining?" Remus asked as the woman locked the door and pulled out her wand, starting a pot of tea.

"Well Remus I have to talk to you. It is of the up most importance." Ara said.

"Well?"

"I heard from a source you've been put on finding my brother." Ara stated.

"Ara I thought you where dead!" Remus stated, but Ara continued like she never heard him, she like her brother was very stubborn.

"Now Remus I must talk to you and it is very serious. You make think I'm a luntic but I need you to trust me." Ara said.

"But...but.."

"Trust me?" Ara said, finally Remus' curiosity won out and he agreed.

"Remus, Sirius was and is innocent. He would never betray James and Lily. They where more his family then even I. Remus believe me, if you believe nothing else in your life I need you to believe me." Ara begged.

"Ara I know." Remus said, Ara looked taken a back.

"But, how? How?" Ara asked.

"You keep my secrets?" Remus asked, Ara nodded.

"When he escaped he came to me, he came to me with Harry. And he told me, and I believed him, I believe him." Remus said.

"But then why do you head the search for him?" Ara asked confused.

"Easy enough. What was the one thing I always did for the Marauders?" Remus asked.

"Gave you all alibis?" Ara asked.

"Yes and that is what this is. I took this job to lead them the wrong way, to keep Sirius and Harry free."

"He has Harry for sure?" Ara asked.

"Yes, and from the last letter I received from him a few weeks ago, Harry is doing great. Better then him being with the Dursleys. But wait you are taking me off topic! Ara how are you here?" Remus asked.

Ara stood up from her seat on her shabby couch, pacing back and forth in front of Remus.

"Alright. Well you remember when Sirius was convicted I held protest. I mean come on he is my big brother and I just knew he was innocent. You'll have to explain to me the details later. Any way the minister was getting angry at me for my protests. And told me if I didn't leave I'd be sorry. I refused and he sent some wizards to attack me. They told me either to leave or Sirius would get the kiss and I couldn't bare that so I left. Hid in muggle London as a muggle till now. When I got word I had to contact you, I had to prove to you Sirius was innocent. I'm glad you at least knew." Ara said her ranting stopped.

"Ara Black you've lost your mind." Remus stated.

"Possibly, very possible. But you forget Remus Lupin, I am a Black so therefore I never had one to begin with."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Now don't you understand English. I need to buy a house, a casa! Oh damn it man don't you listen!" Sirius complained as he tried to talk to the Italian real estate ajent.

Zizi stepped up, "Sono spiacente per mio marito idiota. Abbiamo bisogno del suo aiuto, devo comprare una casa. Ancora chiedo scusa per questa noce" which in translation meant, "I am sorry for my idiotic husband. We need your help , I have to buy a house. Again i apologize for this nut."

The man laughed and carried on a conversation till they where leaving, Zizi holding keys in her hands.

"What did you say to him? And when could you speak Italian?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing honey. Now come on, let's get these kids to the new house. So we can get identities down." Zizi said with a smile.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So you two understand?" Zizi asked.

"You will call me mum and this bloke Da, our names being Brandy and Davie Timber. Hermione your Cassandra or Cassie Timber, twin to Theo Timber which is Harry." Zizi reviewed for a last time before she tucked each child into separate rooms for bed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat in his room that was still rather bare, staring at the ceiling. His body was now seven. And all these different turns his life was taking. He expected for Sirius and he to be on the run together, two men. But now Sirius in love? The woman being his Aunt, his best friend his cousin. Was life confusing or what?

But that wasn't the only thing on Harry's nerve. How was he going to train like this, should he start training? Dumbledore told him his power was his love. But he never understood how that could be. All those who loved him died. He was raised in conditions as if he was a slave. Should he live this up, having a family. Maybe, but a little practice wouldn't hurt. The next morning Harry was going to ask Sirius to find a muggle defense class. Anything he could learn before Hogwarts would be of great help, maybe fencing as well. "Yes," thought Harry, "yes."

_REVIEW PLEASE!_

_oh and i am finally feeling better so thank u all!_


	9. Fight

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_If i can get my school work and 15 reviews done before 6pm New York time then u lot will have another chapter! Enjoy!_

_Cousin Remus, _

_Hello and how are you. I am fairing very well except for this nasty run in with some wild creatures. But that's alright for I found an old friend. My highschool sweet heart I guess you could say. She has a daughter that has ears like a dog. They both are living with Theo and me. Theo is enjoying having a sister though they only be cousins. We're living where your name came to be. We will write soon._

_Your cousin_

This was the letter Remus received the following day at the office. And he could not believe it. The letter could only mean one thing, Elizabeth "Zizi" Potter was with Sirius and he was a father and they where in Italy. Bloody hell was life nuts or what! Remus grabbed a piece of paper and started a letter back.

_Cousin _

I am doing quite well though work has me up to my ears. The case isn't going well at all. Your old highschool sweet heart. That's wouldn't happen to be your best friends sister? And a daughter, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into you old dog.

But you'll never guess who I ran into the other day. The younger sister of the man I'm suppose to be tracking. She has this insane notion he is innocent. I'm meeting her again tonight for dinner to talk. Stay well!

Remus

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Your sister's alive!" Zizi said, "Ara is alive!"

"Seems so." Sirius said with little emotion.

"Oh come on Sirius! You can't tell me this isn't exciting?" Zizi said.

"No of course it is. But he better not tell her where we are. The last thing we need is for her to come here." Sirius said.

"And why not? Her niece and nephew are here." Zizi said refereeing to Harry and Hermione.

"I just don't want her here." Sirius said, leaving the room. Neither adult knowing that Harry had been listing in on the whole thing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Remus!" Ara said with a smile as he walked into the muggle restaurant and took a seat across from her.

"Hello Ara. You are looking lovely tonight." Remus said, Ara smiled.

"Have you heard from him?" Ara whispered, referring to her brother.

"Ay. He is perfectly safe and he even has some company. Seems you're an Aunt." Remus said, Ara looked shocked.

"Well," she said recovering, "he always was a dog."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Remus replied with a laugh.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Two years later-_

It had been two years since the Timbers had arrived in Italy. Two years since they all had been together, two happy, blissful years. Harry like he wanted had been enrolled into to a defense class that he enjoyed as well as a juniors fencing class. The best though had to be the Football team Sirius had insisted Harry join.

"Well I can't take him flying!" Sirius insisted, "he needs to play a sport."

Now Hermione on the other hand was not as active as Harry. Mostly she stayed close to her 'brother' but usually a book close in hand. Harry several times tried to get her to take a class with him or join the fencing team but Hermione was very content with her reading. Not that Zizi or Sirius minded, each parent would come home with all different kinds of books for Hermione who now could speak Italian with out the translating spell that Sirius and Harry needed.

Harry had come to realized that this is how Hermione was meant to be. For with out her beginning the know it all witch she would be come Harry would never have accomplished the tasks that he had to.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Cassie!" Harry whined as he and his sister where walking home for school, now 10 years old.

"Theo shut up! I'm trying to finish this line before we get home." Cassie said, her head deep with in a book, Harry grabbed it out of her hands and closed the book.

"No reading today! Come on Cassie how about we go to the park?" Harry asked.

"I was almost done!" Cassie complained with anger.

"Yes and I say your done. Come on you turn 11 tomorrow! You know what that means, Da and Mum told you." Harry fought.

"You know Theo just because I don't like to learn how to fight or play sports doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun." Hermione said to the boy that was her brother.

"Well then prove it to me! Come on let's go to the park." Harry said taking her hand and pulling her to the park.

"Get on the swing!" Harry said, throwing his bag on the floor, Hermione doing what her brother wanted. Harry started to push the swing, like he did when they where younger.

"Theo! Theo I'm going to high!" Hermione squealed, closing her eyes tight.

"Oh come on Cassie! Open your eyes, enjoy it!" Harry said, oh how he longed for his broom.

"THEO!" Cassie cried but not because of the swing though that did scare her, no what she was pointing at was much worse. A big fat boy that reminded Harry greatly of Dudley was beating up on a much smaller boy with 3 of his goons.

Harry stopped the swing and told Hermione to stay put.

"HEY YOU!" Harry yelled, the big bully looked up.

"What?" the boy said in Italian.

"Leave the kid alone," Harry replied, also in Italian.

"Why? Who do you think you are?" the bully said.

"Just let the kid go." Harry argued.

The bully and his three goons did stop, giving the beat up boy a chance to get away but the down side was Harry became their new target.

Now Harry wasn't the scrawny boy who had grown up with the Dursleys, no he had grown, his shoulders even at 10 where fairly broad and his muscles defined for all the sports and physical activity he did.

"Leave him alone!" Harry heard Hermione say.

"Cassie go away." Harry complained.

"Look guys seems the little hero here has a girl friend."

"She is my sister. Now get going!" Harry complained, "you tub of lard."

"Why you!" the bully yelled going to throw a punch at Harry who ducked it and swung his little leg, tripping him.

"I said get!" Harry yelled in angry Italian.

The bully's goons where coming at him when a big black dog jumped into the mix, growling at the boys and scaring them off.

"Padfoot!" Hermione yelled happily as the black dog turned into her father.

"Theo I told you not to pick fights." Sirius said.

"I didn't. I was defending some one." Harry countered, Hermione nodding in agreement.

"Alright but let's not tell you mum about this ay?" Sirius said with a smile as the kids gathered their stuff and made their way home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So am I ever going to get to meet this girl then?" Kingsley asked as Remus and he packed up for the day.

"She's a private person." Remus said, meaning that he would but the ministry would throw her in azkaban.

"She must be something special. You've been seeing her for what four years now?" Kingsley asked.

"About that." Remus agreed. "Well I'll see you on Monday." Remus said, flooing to his cabin.

"Hey Remus!" Ara said as he stepped through the fireplace.

"Ara I thought we where meeting later tonight?" Remus replied.

"Yes well I decided to come cook for you." Ara replied, Remus looked flabbergasted.

"Um Ara you do know that you can't cook correct." Remus said, trying to look into the kitchen to make sure nothing was on fire.

"Oh hush! Of course I know! I ordered take out!" Ara said indicating the table full of Chinese food.

Remus laughed aloud and laid a gentle kiss upon her lips. When there was a knock on his door.

"Ignore it!" Ara complained as Remus pulled away from her.

"Go into the kitchen I'll get rid of who ever it is." Remus said, to the rest of the world Ara Black was dead, it would look very weird if she was spotted alive in his home.

Remus opened the door, very surprised to find Albus Dumbledore standing there.

"May I come in Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course sir." Remus said, allowing the aged professor to come inside his humble home.

"Thank you! I 've come with some very pressing news." Dumbledore said.

"What is it sir." Remus asked.

"Remus I am gathering the Order of the Phoenix back together." Dumbledore said.

"What? Why? What is going on sir?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure Remus. But I know the peace is going to end Remus. I don't know if you've heard about the various attacks on the muggles. The minister believes it is just some children but I think it is only the beginning Remus." Dumbledore said as there was a very loud clatter in the kitchen.

"Who's here?" Albus asked heading for the kitchen and was able to enter before Remus stopped him.

"Professor!" Ara said, pots and pans laying all over the floor.

Albus Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle entering his blue eyes.

"Well Ara Black I haven't seen you since you left Hogwarts." he said.

"Well I've um, oh Professor I well." Ara couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well I see that I have interrupted something then. I will be off. Remus I will be sending you a letter soon, oh and Ms. Black I do hope you will join us." he said, with a pop he was gone.

"Well," Ara said picking up a pot, "that was interesting."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sirius I'm going to have to return to England with Harry and Hermione." Zizi said laying on her lover's chest.

"I'm coming as well!" Sirius said.

Harry and Hermione had now both received their Hogwarts letters. Zizi needed to bring them back the only problem was Harry would have to keep his true identity hidden until he boarded the train.

"I could go as Padfoot." Sirius said.

"I don't know. This isn't going to be safe Sirius and I don't want to loose you." Zizi replied.

"Well I'm not going any where Zizi. Now that schools starting for them we can rent an apartment in London. I'll stay hidden, come on Zizi." Sirius begged.

"Oh fine. But if you get your bum thrown back into that hell hole don't come crying to me."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Alright well running time is over time for the real fun to begin!_

_REVIEW_


	10. Begining of first year

_Disclaimer- i own nothing! Any thing you see in this chapter that looks or sound familiar belongs to that fablous woman, J.K Rowling _

_Hey thank you all for such your postive loving reviews! I love you all and if you have questions leave one, i wanna try and answer. I actually have one to answer but first let me do a little advertising! _

_Please check out The Power Within by americanidolfreak. I am the beta for this piece of fablous work and i would appreciate if you'd go check it out and leave this new writer a review or 2! _

_Q-How old is Harry?_

_A-Alright this may seem comfusing but just go with it. Harry is still only 17 and will be. He went back in time at 17 and stays there for he has no knowledge for after that. Does that make any sense to you all? I swear things sound better in my head then on paper_

"Theo! Hermione! Padfoot! Come on!" Zizi said, tugging on her husband's leash as they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now remember you two stay close to me. We can't give our identities away." Zizi reminded them as they walked into the gloomy looking pub. They made it through, Hermione staring in wonder, Harry just walked through with his head held low. There was no spell that could hide his scar so they grew his hair and had him in a baseball cap, hoping no one notice him.

When they reached the back Zizi pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks in a certain sequence, the wall dissolving and a whole new area opening up.

"This is amazing." Hermione whispered to Harry who nodded.

"Well come along kids. First on the list is books and robes." Zizi said as they walked the streets of Diagon Ally. Padfoot running around them barking happily, and keeping the children from falling behind which almost happened.

While walking through the street Harry stopped as his family continued ahead staring at a pack of red heads who could only be the Weasleys. But his eyes only lingered on one Ginny well that was till Padfoot barked at him and dragged him along.

Later after a fast lunch at one of the many fantastic shops in the Ally it was time for Harry and Hermione to get their wands.

"Now Padfoot you'll have to wait out here." Zizi said tying Sirius leash to a wooden pole, he growled.

"Oh hush!" Zizi said as she entered Ollivander's with Harry and Hermione.

"Good afternoon ma'am." the old Olivander said.

"Hello sir. I've come with my kids here, they need wands." Zizi said.

"Ahhh first years then. May I ask are they muggle born?" Ollivander asked.

"Muggle born, none magic you mean correct. Then yes, they are the first witch and wizard of the family." Zizi said, doing her best to sound like a muggle.

"Well who first?" Ollivander asked, Harry pushed Hermione forward, not because he did not want to go first but he knew what would happen.

Ollivander's tape measure all by it's self took Hermione's measurements after Ollivander asked her to hold up her wand hand.

"Alright then try this one, Willow, 10 inches, unicorn hair...go on give it a wave." Ollivander said, Hermione did so, red sparks flew out of it.

"Lovely, very nice." Ollivander said, placing the wand back in it's box and then beaconing Harry forward as Zizi hugged Hermione, proudly.

Harry went through the same steps as Hermione had but he went through more then one wand, almost a dozen if not more.

"I just don't get it." Ollivander said, "Ever wizard has a wand and one of mine should suit you. We've tried it all, unicorn, dragon..." Ollivander said getting a very pensive look on his face. Pulling out his wand he locked the door and rolled down the yellow dusty shades.

"What are you doing!" Zizi demanded but Ollivander only looked at Harry.

"You are some one I have been waiting for. They say you ran away but I think is more then that. But then again I do not work for the ministry. Now I wonder if this one shall work." Ollivander asked pulling down another wand.

"Holly, 12 inches, phoenix feather...go on." he said as Harry waved it, red sparks flying.

Ollivander nodded in satisfaction, "I remember every wand I have ever sold. It just so happens that this wand has a brother. And if I'm correct it gave you that scar you hide. I believe you are destined for greatness, for the brother to your wand did great things, terrible but great."

Zizi looked scared, she threw some gallons on the counter that she had exchanged muggle money for and then pulled the children out of the store. She grabbed her dog of a husband and dragged them all out of the ally as fast as possible and to there small apartment in the middle of London.

"Zizi what's gotten in to you." Sirius asked as he transformed back.

"Harry, Hermione go to your room!" Zizi said, pointing the room that Harry and Hermione where sharing.

When they where out of ear shot Zizi told Sirius what had happened in the shop.

"And he knew it was Harry?" Ollivander said.

"Yes I am postive he did Sirius. Oh Merlin this is bad! What if he calls the ministry or Dumbledore! Sirius you need to leave!" Zizi said, fearful. She would not loose this man she loved again.

"No chance Zi. Listen I don't think he will. The worst is maybe he may write to Dumbledore telling him about the wand. Just calm down honey. Come on the kids are going to be leaving in a week. Just relax." Sirius said, rubbing her back.

"Mhmhm" Zizi responded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry sat at his window, Hermione was sleeping in a bed near the wall. Harry had the window open looking out at the night sky, at the full moon, knowing Remus was chained up some where because of it's curse on him.

In a few days times it was all going to start. His first year, he'd finally see Ron but not only that he'd see Ginny.

Oh how he missed her, the one person who always told him what he needed to hear no matter if it was nice or not. When he broke up with her at the end of his 6th year it was because he did not want her to get hurt but now he was going to have to let the diary posses her just the same. It was what made Ginny who she was and he knew that it needed to happen and he hated it.

A white owl flew down to the window and Harry smiled, "Hedwig."

The owl nipped on Harry's finger.

"Good to have you back girl." Harry said. Hedwig hooted in happiness.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright do you both have everything?" Sirius asked as they where still in the apartment.

"Yes Da, Uncle Padfoot." Hermione and Harry said together.

"Good, very good. Oh I'm going to miss you two. Now I know you can't let any one know that you've grown up together but I want you to watch each others backs alright? And use that owl of yours Harry, you to Hermione if you need anything." Sirius said hugging them both, remembering when he first meant his daughter and when Harry was a baby, wishing James and Lily where here for this.

"Alright Harry your cab is here. Now be safe and I love you." Zizi said, hugging the boy she considered a son.

"Bye Aunt Zizi, Uncle Padfoot. See you on the train Hermione." Harry said, hugging the two adults one more time as he got into the cab and drove off toward the train station. Watching from behind as another cab pulled up and Zizi and Hermione got in.

At the train station Harry got out and put his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the trolly, pushing it towards platform 9 and 3/4 where he saw a group of red heads, one by one running through the wall.

Harry decided that this he would not change.

"Excuse me?" Harry said pushing the trolley up, and seeing his friend Ron for the first time in almost five years though to Harry it didn't feel like that.

And then he saw Ginny, her red hair falling in her face, freckles sprinkled across her nose.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley in all her kindness said.

"I, um...how do I get onto the platform?" Harry asked.

"Oh Hogwarts first year then? It is Ronald's as well. Just right through that wall. Best do it in a bit of a run if your scared." Mrs. Weasley said as Harry and Ron went through.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was sitting alone on the train and looking at his watch and right on time the door slid open and Ron's bright hair could be seen.

"Do you mind? Everything else is full." Ron said, Harry motioned for him to sit.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said offering his hand.

"Harry Potter." Harry said, Ron's eyes went wide.

"Do you...have the scar?" Ron asked.

Harry laugh and pushed his hair back his famous scar could be seen.

"Bloody Hell! Cool!" Ron said with a lop side grin when the door was pulled open and a girl with chocolate brown eyes and wild brown hair stood in the door way with another boy, Neville.

"Hi! Do you think we could sit with you?" the girl, Hermione asked, grinning at Harry.

"Course take a seat. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley." Harry said as Hermione and Neville say down.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said with a brilliant smile.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said shyly.

Hermione turned to Ron, "Do you know you have dirt on your nose, right there." Hermione said making Ron blush and Harry had to keep himself from bursting out with laughter.

The train ride was pleasantly peaceful the rest of the way and Hermione had reminded them all when to change into their robes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Fir'st years!" Harry heard Hagrid's booming voice, Harry dragging Ron, Neville and Hermione over to the large giant.

"Hello!" Harry said waving at the friendly man who waved back.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry offered.

"Harry Potter well blimey look at you! I remember when you where a little tyke. Oh come on every one into a boat!" Hagrid continued, Harry glad that he would still have a relationship with the half giant

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So it's true then," said a rather annoying blonde boy, coming towards Harry "Harry Potter has return. You'll soon find some families are better then others. I can help you there." Draco said, offering his hand.

Harry looked at the blonde boy with a fiery glare in his eyes and had to use all his will power not to destroy the boy right here as remembered what he said to the same boy before.

"I think I'll can tell form my self, thanks."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _

Finished the sorting Hat as McGonagall started to call up students.

"Hannah Albot" who was quickly sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Hermione Granger"

Harry watched as the hat stayed on her head for a much longer time then Harry remembered.

"GRYFFINDOR!" that hat finally shouted, Harry letting out a sigh of relief.

Neville was called up and followed Hermione over to the Gryffindor table where the colors red and gold swung proudly.

"Harry Potter," the aged professor said, wearing an expression of shock. No one had been really sure if Harry Potter was even alive.

Harry walked up and the hat was placed on his head.

"Oh Mr. Potter," the hat said to him, _"it seems I have already sorted you. Come back in time I seen. I hope you made the right choice. Much to change but yet leave the same. Hmm but for now I must sort you. I agree with my first decision that you would of done well in Slytherin but that is not where you belong. Better be_ GRYFFINDOR!"

" the hat said to him, GRYFFINDOR!" 

Every one clapped happily but no one more then the Gryffindor table as they got the legendary Harry Potter who did not notice as an old headmaster watched the boy with interest. It concluded with Ron joining them at the Gryffindor table.

Ron, Harry and Hermione sat together, only this time the trio was formed much earlier then before.

_PLEASE REVIEW! 15 would be nice! But give me ideas please!_


	11. First sighting

_Disclaimer- I own nothing_

_Alright so i tried to make this intresting so try to enjoy it! _

_Please check out The Power Within by Americanidolfreak- i'm the beta for this story and it's good! Check it out! And leave her a review!_

_Also things won't heat up really till year 3! Thats when all the action will start. Year 1 and 2 need to stay similiar to the book, not exact but similiar. Sorry!_

"Malfoy give it here." Harry said with a hidden grin as he demanded Neville's remember ball back from Draco Malfoy.

"Catch me Potter." Malfoy said, taking off into the air.

Harry mounted his broom, Hermione tried to stop him but Harry went any way, he was not going to miss his chance to get on the Gryffindor Quidtich team, his one large joy when the darkness would fall, which it would.

"MR. POTTER!"Professor McGonagall yelled, "Come with me."

And Harry went with her, wearing the stupidest grin possible.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Stupid little know it all!" Draco Malfoy said, sneering at Hermione who pushed past the Slytherin holding back the tears that where treating to come out

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Has any one seen Hermione?" Harry asked scanning the table for his cousin.

"I heard from Lavender that she's locked herself in the girls loo. Lavander says Hermione's been in there all day crying." Neville said, Harry's eyes going wide.

"_Bloody hell_," Harry said to himself. He thought that forming what would soon be know as the golden trio early it would of prevent this.

The Great Hall doors flew open, Professor Quirrell came running in.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon. I thought you'd might like to know." he said before fainting.

Harry was gripping his wand very tightly, oh how he would like to hex that man into oblivion.

All the students started yelling till Dumbledore silenced them and told the students to follow the prefects.

"Ron!" Harry said stopping the friendly red head. "Hermione! She doesn't know." Harry said, running out into the hall, Ron hot on his heels.

Now Harry remembered when Ron and he had to save Hermione before. He remember his initial feeling had been worry, that if she got hurt it would be his fault because of what Ron and he said. But now the feeling he felt was utter fear. Hermione in this new world was his cousin by blood but he would always think of her as his sister. And the thought of his sister getting hurt terrified him.

As they ran they heard a shriek that Harry knew as Hermione's.

"Come on!" Harry said, wand out as he ran into the girls loo to find Hermione ducking as the ugly troll swung his large club.

"HEY PEA BRAIN!" Ron yelled, throwing a piece of rubble at the monster.

"HELP!" Hermione yelled as the troll reached for Harry who was unable to get out of the way and found himself being hung upside down.

"RON DO SOMETHING!" Harry yelled!

Ron looked around him as Harry stuck his wand up the trolls nose.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron yelled as Hermione was showing him the swish a flick motion. Soon the troll was knocked out. Harry quickly grabbed his wand and turned to the two of them.

"Come on we better get going before a teacher comes." Harry said, grabbing his friends and running to Gryffindor tower, just missing Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione what happened?" Harry asked as the three of them made there way up the stairs.

"I, well it was Malfoy." Hermione said with anger.

"What the bloody git do now?" Ron asked, his cheeks flaring up with anger.

"Nothing." Hermione said as they entered the tower, Hermione quickly leaving the boys.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"How do I keep doing this?" Harry asked himself as he stood in the empty class room alone with the mirror of Ersie.

Harry had been walking around innocently, okay maybe not. More like helping the twins play a prank of Draco Malfoy and Snape. He had been on his way back to his dorm when the stairs moved and he found himself alone in this class room. Flinch was going by so he had no choice but to stay in the room.

"On look wouldn't hurt?" Harry thought to himself as he walked towards the mirror.

He looked into expecting to see his parents like had the last time but this time he saw something different.

There he was, 17 years old again. He was with a beautiful red headed woman. Her red hair was blowing in his face as his lip meant her's. It was Ginny Weasley and they where together, happy and alive.

Now when Harry finally left he promised himself not to return yet every night he did.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You know sitting here isn't very healthy." Dumbledore said, making himself be seen.

"I know sir." Harry said respectfully but looking back at the mirror all the same.

"You are a mysterious person I must say Harry. You know I have been looking for you." Dumbledore said.

"Yes I figured you would be. I would of written but I did not want to give it away." Harry replied.

"You knew of me then?" Dumbledore asked confused.

Harry stood up and looked at Dumbledore.

"I know many things. I wish I could explain it to you, truley I do. I think you may even believe me if I gave you the chance. But certain things need to happen." Harry said. "And I know you will be moving the mirror and I promise not to go looking for it." Harry said, grabbing his cloak and heading for the door.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Harry asked, Dumbledore nodded.

"What do you see in the mirror?" Harry asked.

"Socks." Dumbledore replied, Harry gave a small grin, swung the cloak around and left.

Dumbledore looked backed at the mirror and gave a very sad smile. For you see he did not lie when he said he saw socks but it was only half of it. For he saw many pairs of socks and each pair on a student who had long left this world before there time. The Potters, Prewett brothers, Peter Petergrew and even the Longbottoms along with loads of other older friends and family. That included his parents and old friends from when he was a youngster, one in fact which had lead Dumbledore to such greatness but had been his friends demise, but that was a story for another time.

Dumbledore shook these thoughts from his head and waved his wand, the mirror disapeared. For now he had to concentrate on breaking the mystery of Harry Potter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The school year was almost over and Harry was getting nervous. He knew Quirrell would soon be making his move and Harry needed to be ready to make his own.

The year had been almost like he remembered it, Norbert, the unicorns, his invisablity cloak but yet it wasn't.

Hermione and Ron bickered none stop half the time which Harry enjoyed until they tried to put him in the middle of it which he would always quickly bow out of.

Harry also had a lot of trouble in potions which wasn't new but for different reasons. Harry had to sit in the class with the man he knew would betray and kill his mentor. He had to sit there and listen to him drone on, make fun of him and his fellow Gryffindors and he had no out let.

Yes it would be easy for him to stand up and attack Snape, he had all the knowledge he had in his past time and had perfect opportunities to do so but something kept holding him back.

It wasn't fear, no he was far past fear. And it wasn't guilt. What was it? Harry wasn't sure but something kept him from openly attacking the man but that never stopped him from being disobedient. He did have a lot more detentions then he had in his previous first year. And several howlers from a unanimous person (his Aunt Zizi) and other letters congratulating him for annoying the greasy git.

"He's going for it tonight." Harry said to himself looking at his calender, that meant so was he.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"He's going for it tonight!" Harry said to Hermione and Ron.

"Snape?" Hermione said who unlike her father was still convinced there was some kind of good in the teacher.

"No! I've told you it's Quirrell. It has to be." Harry said.

"So then we go tonight?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we go tonight."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hermione go back. Get Ron out of here and find Dumbledore. Tell them what is going on." Harry said to his sister as she hugged him.

"Be careful Harry. Mum and dad would never forgive me." Hermione said.

"I know Hermione. Go! I'll be fine." Harry said.

"I know you will Harry, you where meant to continue on. Good luck." Hermione said, hugging her brother one more time before leaving. With a deep breath and his wand gripped tight Harry walked into the last chamber.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Give it here!" Quirrell yelled going at Harry for the stone, Harry side stepped him and placed his hand on to Quirrell's arm, it turned to dust.

"YOU SEE THAT!" Harry yelled! "YOU SEE THAT VOLDEMORT!"

Quirrell went at Harry again, Harry put his hands onto his face, the man disinigrated, leaving nothing but Voldemort's soul that hovered right in front of Harry.

"I'll becoming for you Potter." Voldemort said.

"Not if I get you first." Harry replied as Voldemort's spirt flew through him, it was the last thing Harry knew before everything went black.

_PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love you if you did!_


	12. 2nd year and a little bit more

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_ANYTHING NOT MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER FOLLOWS THE BOOK!_

_Any way enjoy! And remember check out The Power Within. It's in my favorites!_

"Good your awake." Dumbledore said as Harry reached for his glasses.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry asked right away.

"Fine just fine Harry. Worried about you. You've been out of it for three days young man." Dumbledore replied.

Harry nodded, he knew it be useless to ask about the stone for he already knew about it.

"It would seem Mr. Potter that it is time for me to ask. I have been hoping for the year that you would of come to me, to tell me where you have been. Can you tell me Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sorry sir but I can't. I can promise you I am happy." Harry replied

"And safe?" Dumbledore questioned.

"As safe as can be." Harry replied.

"You do understand this don't you Harry. The danger you are in?" Dumbledore asked.

"I do." Harry replied.

"Then I will see you next year."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry and Hermione sat alone in their compartment waiting for Ron and the twins.

"Did Snuffles write to you?" Hermione asked Harry in a low whisper.

"Ay. I'm taking a cab to a hotel, going to room 44b where a portkey Remus Lupin had made is awaiting me." Harry replied as the door was swung open and in walked the three red heads.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"GO AFTER THE STONE! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS! YOU COULD OF BEEN KILLED IF NOT WORSE!" Zizi Potter ranted to her daughter and godson.

"But Aunt Zizi no one would believe us." Harry argued back. "I had no choice. I couldn't let Voldemort come back." Harry said adding a silent yet.

Sirius rested a hand on his loves shoulder.

"Hermione, Harry why don't you go unpack. Sorry you two have to share a room. I'll you when the pizza arrives." Sirius said as both children, dragging their trunks headed to their bed room.

"So we had a good year then?" Hermione asked.

"I'd say so." Harry replied.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

"Why'd you stop me?" Zizi said, her anger being now directed at Sirius.

"Because Zizi you and I both know that put in the same situation we would of done the exact same thing." Sirius said.

"Yes and then we would of been killed!" Zizi argued.

"The point is that they are alive Zizi. And they stopped Voldemort. I'd like to think we raised them to follow their hearts, not only their minds. Other wise we'd have two Ravenclaws with us." Sirius said.

"I don't like it." Zizi replied.

"I know honey. And neither do I especially when I know I can't help them. But let's have a little faith alright. Hermione had to inherit something from us and Harry is James and Lily's son and he was raised by us." Sirius said, giving her a big smile and then turning into Padfoot making his eyes large.

"That isn't fair." Zizi complained.

Sirius turned back and laughed, kissing her on the cheek.

"Come on, let's order a pizza." Sirius said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So that's your sister." Harry said as Ron, Hermione and he sat watching the sorting of the first years after he filled Ron and Hermione who already knew about the visit from Dobby. It took a lot of bribing to keep Hermione from telling Sirius or Aunt Zizi.

"Yup. She's alright." Ron said as Harry watched Luna Lovegood walk over to the Ravenclaw table.

"She must be so excited." Hermione commented as Ginny joined them at the table, her cheeks beet red when she sat next to her brother, not even able to look up.

"I'm Harry." he said offering his hand which Ginny shook quickly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So what do you think petrified Ms. Norris?" Ron asked as they where walking to class.

"I don't know. But I wish Lockhart would just go away." Harry said, how had he ever put up with that man.

"Come on let's go to lunch." Hermione said changing the subject.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was a week later and Harry was having dinner with Ron, Hermione and Neville. Ginny was absent from the group, it burned Harry to know she was probably writing in that blasted diary.

"How can some people be so cruel!" Hermione said, shaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Look." Hermione said pointing over to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry did looked and saw some girls taunting Luna, he was up and walking towards the table before he realized it.

"Hey!" Harry yelled walking up to Luna who looked at him with her usual daze expression.

"Listen I'm Harry Potter and my friends and I where wondering if you'd come have dinner with us." Harry said not knowing that he was being watched by not only the students.

"Did a ficklefairy bite you?" Luna asked.

"No. But I'd really like if you'd join us." Harry said, grabbing her bag as she stood up.

"Alright." Luna agreed walking over to the Gryffindor table and taking a seat next to Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said understanding what her brother wanted done. "And he's Ron."

"Hey." Ron said which came out as more of a mumble as he stuffed another biscuit into his mouth.

Harry watched his friends interact and was glad to see it. He owed Luna for going with him to the Ministry of Magic even if in this time she hadn't. She was a good friend and he wanted her to know she had them in return.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh bloody hell Hermione! Why did I not warn you not to go to the library but no. Let us not listen to brother Harry and know I'm being surronded by Howlers from Aunt Zizi. And Padfoot is beside himself with worry." Harry said as he changed the flowers in the pot.

"But don't worry." Harry whispered, "I'm gonna stop this soon. Before any one else gets hurt." he said thinking of his poor Ginny. Seeing her looking so dead it hurt him on the inside worse then the curcio curse. But it had to be done. This was the changing point in her life.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Harry, _

Stay safe. Do not do anything rash. Hermione will be fine if what you say is true. She is only petrified and I received a letter, or rather Jane Granger did that as soon as the mandrakes where old enough she would wake. _I repeat do not do anything rash. Other wise Snuffles may be found out. Stay safe. _

Love Z

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Shift some of these rocks Ron. I'll get Ginny." Harry said heading for the chamber where he saw Ginny laying on the grown, dying. Tom Riddle, the young Voldemort standing above her.

"Get away from her!" Harry said in a deep dangerous voice.

The man looked at Harry surpised.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Harry Potter I persume. Come to save the girl? Well I'm sorry but that won't do." Tom said getting ready to call the Baslisk but Harry was ready. In a moment he had his wand out and sent the cutting curse right at the diary, slicing it in half. Tom Riddle screamed in agony and he disapeared, nothing more then a memory.

Harry looked down at Ginny and watched as color returned to her cheeks, and her lushes red lips. But he could not go to her, not yet the reason being the baslisk.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the large snake come out, whispering words of death.

"Please!" Harry said in parsoltongue "I wish you no harm."

"Death! Master comands death." the snake said, for the first time Harry heard a not of sadness in the Baslisks voice.

"Your master is gone. I have destroyed him." Harry said to the snake.

"I do not understand. I am to kill." the snake said.

"No. Listen my name is Harry Potter. I speak your langue like your other master. I will be your friend if you allow it as long as you do not kill." Harry said.

"Young master speak like I. Yes, yes he does. Then open your eyes for my curse will not harm you." the snake asked, Harry opened them hoping his trust was put into the right place, it was.

"Then if you destroyed my old master you are my new one." the snake said.

"I'm your friend. What is your name." Harry asked.

"Sal. My old master, my first a very nobel man gave me his." Sal said.

"Then I shall call you Sal. I promise to visit as well but now I must get my friend here help," Harry said, picking Ginny up and what was left of the diary.

"Till then young master." Sal said, slithering away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Again mate thanks." Ron said patting Harry on the back on their way to see the headmaster.

Harry just nodded he was afraid if he spoke he might give himself away.

"Now how we going to prove to Dumbledore Ginny is innocent?" Ron asked as Harry said, "Sherbert Lemon."

The two boys entered the man's office. Harry saw Fawlks sitting on his perch. He was looking at Harry with a thoughtful expersion. The hat remained asleep on it's shelf and the aged Headmaster sat behind his desk.

"Mr. Weasley I'd like you to take this to send to Azkaban I believe we need our games keeper back." Dumbledore said handing the red head a letter. Ron looked at the headmaster and then back to Harry, with a nodded he left.

Dumbledore and Harry spoke for a while, Harry explaining what had happened and the headmaster nodding in understanding though his face was grave.

As Harry finished his story Lucius Malfoy came in, Harry's blood boiled. He was only glad that he was able to once again to trick Lucius into freeing Dobby.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was the end of once another school year. All who had been petrified was awake including Hermione, which had excited Harry and Ron. The trio could be caught chatting about how smart Hermione was for figuring it all out.

Harry caught glispes of Ginny through out the rest of the year and tried talking to her on several occasions. But she just walked away, he wish he could do something, anything to help her.

On the last day of school, when all trunks where packed and pets in their cages even scrabbers who Harry had not noticed to now. And he knew that soon he would be able to expose the rat for who he really was and this time he was not getting way.

But on this day Harry was called to speak with Professor Dumbldore.

"Oh Harry my boy glad you could come." Dumbledore said offering him a seat.

"Sir you wanted to speak to me?" Harry asked.

"Yes I have some grave news I'm afraid. I know you can not tell me where you are living Mr. Potter but you see your word on your safety is not enough. Grave times are coming Mr. Potter. There has been an escape from Azkaban, two in fact. We have reason to believe these fugitives will be after you. I have been in contact with your mother's sister, your Aunt Petunia. This summer you will be joining them." Dumbledore said.

Harry jumped out of his seat. "I WILL NOT LIVE WITH THAT HORRID FAMILY!" Harry said.

"Now Harry please I am doing this for your own safety." Dumbledore said reasonably.

"No! I will not go." Harry said.

"Then I am sorry to do this Harry I had no wish to do so. But it is either this or I will have to find out who you are living with and I will use what ever means necessary. So again I ask if you will go meet your mothers family again." Dumbledore said.

Harry struggled with himself before giving a final nodded, would this summer suck or what.

"Good. Your Uncle will be picking you up from the train station. Good day." Dumbledore said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So you'll explain to Aunt Zizi and Padfoot?" Harry asked Hermione who nodded sadly.

"Oh Harry you will be alright won't you. Write to me if anything happens. I'll find away to get you out with out revealing all of us." Hermione said hugging Harry on the platform.

"Mate," Ron said coming up from behind. "Listen I donno those muggles but if you need the Weasleys we're more then happy to have you." Ron said as Harry spotted his Uncle who was as fat as ever.

"Oh bloody hell." Harry thought.

_OMG WHAT HAS THIS INSANE AUTHOR DO? omg omg omg!_

_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. don'T you all wanna see Sirius reaction?_

_WELL then review please!_


	13. Meet the family

_Disclaimer- I own nothing_

_ENJOY! oh and just keep reading no matter what don't stop. B/c i promise i have a brand new twist for u that doesn't involve the Dursleys_

"Oh good your back." Sirius said standing up and hugging his daughter.

"Harry isn't back yet?" Zizi asked looking around.

"No. I'm a little worried my self." Sirius said.

"Um, Mum, Dad I need to tell you something." Hermione said.

"He better not think he not coming home to avoid being punished. Going down into the chambers of secrets is un inexcusable when he could of told a teacher." Zizi told her daughter.

"No. Professor Dumbledore told Harry that , well that he had to go live with his mum's family. He's been sent to the Dursleys." Hermione said as she watched her dad turned several diffrent shades of colors till he whipped out his wand and with a mad furious cry headed for the door. And was only stopped when Zizi froze him.

"This isn't good., not good at all." Zizi said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright boy." Vernon Dursley said as his wife, son and himself stood towering over Harry who thought they looked fatter.

"We're only taken yah in because of that crack pot old man. But I warn you if that other man tries to come back in to grab you again it'll be your death." the man said, his face turning purple.

Petunia opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs.

"This is your room boy. My sister Marge is coming in a few days. Your to be respectful. Well what are you looking at me like that for? Get in there." Vernon said pushing Harry and his trunk (he sent Hedwig with Hermione) into the small space and slamming the door shut. Harry reached for the door nob but found there was none.

Harry let out a painful sneeze and sat on the small dirty cot. The room was filled with dust, layers and layers of dust.

"Great, just bloody great. I thought I got out of ever having to see this pigs again." Harry thought, wishing he had something to kick. Of course Harry could always pull out his wand and open the door and leave but then he would get in trouble with the ministry and could get Sirius found out and that wasn't a possibility at all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"ZIZI BLOODY POTTER UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!" Sirius yelled struggling against the ropes that Zizi had conjured to keep her daughter's father from getting himself killed or worse.

"Now Sirius calm down." Zizi said, holding her wand firm.

"CALM DOWN! HARRY IS WITH THE BLOODY DURSLEYS AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! ZIZI I TOLD YOU! I've told you what they did to him when he was five. They'll bloody hell kill him. What in the blimey world could DUMBLEDORE BEEN THINKING!" Sirius said.

"Hermione would you please give your father and I a moment." Zizi said using her wand to fling her daughter's bed room door open.

Hermione looked ready to argue but thought better of it when her mother looked at her angrily.

"Now Sirius listen we'll get Harry out of there. You know I would never let Harry stay with those horrid people. If you could stop acting like and idiot we could figure this out." Zizi said reasonably.

"Fine!" Sirius said as Zizi vanished the ropes.

"But if they hurt one hair on his head I'll kill them. Azkaban be damned." Sirius said with a growl.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"BOY!" Vernon yelled the next morning pulling Harry out of the cupboard.

"What?" Harry said in an indignant tone.

"DON'T YOU TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!" Vernon said pulling Harry roughly by his hair.

"Breakfast." Vernon said shoving Harry into the kitchen then joining his son in the den.

Harry rubbed his head and closed his eyes counting to ten. Alright so he had to find a way out. Things changed here, the Dursleys had always been rude even a little rough but Harry knew that some how the Dursleys if possible could be worse now.

Quickly then Harry got to cooking breakfast glad he still remembered how to do so seeing as he never cooked with his family, his real family.

"Look at this mess!" Vernon bellowed, slapping Harry so hard and un expected across the face he fell back. He soon found himself being dragged and thrown back into the cupboard.

"Yes," Harry thought as he felt a bruise rising "I need to get out of here."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Marge oh how lovely to see you." Petunia said hugging her sister in law.

"Oh hello Petunia. Whose this?" she said looking at Harry.

"Oh," Petunia said in a disgusting tone, "my sister's son is staying the summer with us."

Marge looked Harry up and down and threw her bag at him.

"Take it up stairs boy." Marge said then running to her nephew, Dudley.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"LET ME GO!" Roared Harry as Vernon Dursley held him with one hand and punched him with another.

"You will show respect to my sister you here." he said striking Harry hard in the gut.

"Only if she does to me." Harry replied.

Vernon threw Harry to the floor and sent him a rough kick and throwing him into the cupboard making sure it was locked tight.

"No food for a week." Vernon said.

Now Harry remembered when he was younger and with the Dursleys similar things would be said but they lasted for a day or two and then he would be at least given something. He never remembered the Dursleys never feeding him for a full week and he blamed it on Aunt Marge.

For one long week Harry found himself being aloud out of the cupboard one a day to use the bath room and to have a glass of water then it was back into the dark, small dusty space. By the third day Harry felt as if he was going to go crazy. His body was not use to not eating any more and that was not helping. He read over his books to keep his mind off the fact there was a spider crawling over his pillow. He could here the Dursleys out side the door, eating and enjoying themselves. Harry was so very tempted to just take his wand and get himself out of the cupboard and away from the Dursleys. But the downside to it weighted to much on Harry. It could get Sirius caught and he could never do that.

At the end of day seven the door was unlocked by Petunia Dursley.

"There is a sandwich in the kitchen. Eat it and then back in you go." Petunia said walking away from him as if he had some deadly disease.

Slowly Harry walked into the kitchen and found the sandwich. He gulped it down quickly with a glass of water. Just as he finished the last drop he found himself locked back in the cupboard, he remembered it like he was five, his cage.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well wipe it up boy." Marge said, Harry having no choice but to do as he was told.

"Now it no offense to you Petunia but as I always said bad blood will, will out. What did his father do again?" Marge asked.

"He didn't work." Petunia replied.

"I presumed so. Probably a drunk as well." Marge said.

"My father wasn't a drunk!" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What was that boy? Are you pr..." but Marge didn't figure as she started to inflate literally.

"MARGE!" the two older Dursleys yelled.

"That's it." Harry thought running to the cupboard and grabbing his trunk and heading for the door. This was the chance he was waiting for. And because he was quick enough he was outside before the Dursleys even knew.

As he walked down the dark mucky block, tired and hungry Harry tried to think of the best way for him to get to London unknown. The knight bus wouldn't work he'd be seen, he thought as he heard familiar voices above him.

"I think it's that one down there." one of the voices said.

"Ow! Fred!"

"How can you tell all these muggle houses look the same."

Harry looked up and hovering right above him was none other then Fred, George and Ron Weasley in their father's Blue Ford.

"HEY GUYS!" Harry yelled, Ron looked out the window.

"Fred land this thing. Harry's down there." Ron said as Fred menuvered the car to the street. The boys got out and threw Harry's trunk into the car's trunk.

"What are you lot doing here?" Harry asked?

"I've been writing to you all summer. And I got letter's from Hermione saying she has to and that you haven't responded. We knew something had to be wrong so I got these two to help me come find you." Ron said as Harry smiled relizing how his family had planned to get him out by using the Weasleys.

"And we have to tell you mate you look like bloody crap." George said as they all got back into the car.

"Damn muggles didn't like me much." was all Harry said and left it at that. Knowing that when he got to the Weasleys he'd get a fine meal and he'd get to see Ginny.

"I thought you lot where in Egypt?" Harry asked.

"We where just got back a little bit ago. But wait how'd you know that?" Ron asked.

"Um how is the canons doing?" Harry asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well here we go." Fred said putting the car into motion.

What none of them noticed was three sets of eyes, one a dark shade of grey another almost brown with a tinge of blue and the last a haunted green. None of the owners of these eyes knew of the others but they had all been there for one reason. To see Harry Potter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh thank Merlin." Zizi said as he re read Harry's letter over for the fourth time.

Family,

I'm staying at the Weasleys. Dumbledore didn't seem to happy about it but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let him take me away. I'm safe now so no worries. I will stay in touch. Love and miss you all.

_Harry_

"So he's safe then?" Zizi asked Sirius.

"Yup I saw the three boys pick him up. He's no longer with the Dursleys. And I swear to you the day I get my named cleared I am going back there and giving those muggles some of their own medicine." Sirius said having already told Zizi of the horrible condition Harry had been in.

"But he's safe now and that is all the matters." Zizi said as Hermione came walking into the room.

"Mum, Dad I need to ask you a question. It's about my classes next year."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Should Hermione have a time turner or not? Haha well you will find out soon enough and who are the owners of the other eyes. And we haven't seen the last of the Dursleys. Who has escaped Azkaban? Oh so many questions but I need to shower seeing at it's 11pm here and I have school. But I was nice enough to write this all for you lot that I love so much lol!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. The Train

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Please enjoy and review! _

"Oh Harry dear why don't you sit down. Breakfast is almost done." Molly Weasley said walking in and out of the kitchen. None of the Weasley boys where awake yet except for Mr. Weasley who sat at the end of the table reading his newspaper.

"Morning Ginerva." Mr. Weasley said looking up from his paper as his pride and joy, his daughter came walking down the stairs. Now Harry had been staying at the Burrow for a week already but still Ginny could not stop blushing when she saw him and she took to making sure she was dressed before she came down every morning.

"Ginny why don't you take Harry out back and set the table. I think we'll eat out side today, it's so lovely." Mrs. Weasley said, hovering place setting over to Ginny who gathered them in her arms, Harry got up to help.

The two made it out side and Ginny began setting the large table, in silence. Harry's green eyes watched her as she gracefully moved around the table putting out the dish ware, her red hair swaying back and forth in the morning breeze.

"How you doing Ginny? Sorry we haven't had time to talk in the past week." Harry said, who had spent the first two days sleeping and the rest of his time eating.

"Fine." she replied quietly.

"You know Ginny you can talk to me." Harry said.

"It's nothing personal." Ginny said.

"Ginny I know what you went through in the chamber and."

"And what!" Ginny said her temper starting to peak. "Don't say you know what I felt, being controlled by some one else. Watching yourself do unspeakable acts and unable to stop yourself." Ginny replied and set down the last plate.

"I wasn't trying to imply anything Gin..ny." Harry said catching himself.

"It's just that I'm your friend to and if you ever needed some one to talk to who wasn't related to you I just want you to know I'm here." Harry said.

Ginny looked at him with cold, penetrating eyes before turning around and walking into the house as a sleepily Ron cam walking by.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, fine." Harry replied.

"Don't mind Ginny alright. She's going through a lot of things right now." Ron said, having been giving a similar speech by his mother.

"Nah no worries." Harry said with a tinge of sadness that Ron did not notice at all.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry want to play quiditch?" Ron asked coming up to his room where Harry sat on his bed staring with a mad glint at Scrabbers.

"Sure." Harry said shaking himself awake and grabbing his nimbus 2000 and headed downstairs, passing Ginny on his way.

"Hey Ginny want to play quiditch with us?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at Harry as if he was a three headed dog, "I don't have a broom."

"There must be an old one laying around. Come on it'll be fun. I think we're just gonna fly around, pass the qualffle about." Harry said.

"Come on squirt." Fred said walking in on the convo.

"Charlie's old broom is still in the shed." George said grabbing his sisters arm and dragging her out side.

"You know that was a nice thing of you to do Harry. She hasn't been the same since well last year. Bloody diary, she needs friends and sadly because of that diary she doesn't have many." Fred said running along out side, Harry following.

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing out side and basking in the sun. Harry even tumbled off of his broom and for the first time all summer Ginny Weasley laughed, one of the most beautiful sounds Harry had ever heard.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled waving his arm as he walked with the Weasleys spotting his sister, his aunt and Sirius as Padfoot who pulled out of Zizi's grip and came running over, jumping onto of Harry, licking his face enthusiastically.

"Bad Snuffles!" Hermione said, pulling Sirius off of Harry and pulling her brother up.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "He just gets excited meeting new people." She said giving Sirius a meaningful look as he went around to all the Weasleys.

"Oh hello." Hermione's mother said walking up and joining the group.

"Hello Mrs. Granger," both Ron and Harry said.

"Mum this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. That's Ron's family." Hermione said making introductions.

"Oh hello. I'm Molly, how lovely it is to meet you. I've heard so much about your daughter." Molly said.

"The pleasure is all mine. Why don't we all go for a pot of tea? I know this fabulous place in London." Zizi said.

"Oh that sounds wonderful." Molly said with a smile, every one falling into line, well all but the twins who Harry had a sneaky suspicion where up to something and would be proven correct when Percy would come down stairs yelling about his head boy badge.

"Hermione what the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked pointing to the cage under her arm.

"Oh I bought a Cat. His name is Crookshanks isn't he cute?" Hermione asked as the cat tried to lunge out of his cage.

"Just keep the bloody thing away from me and Scrabbers when we get to school." Ron replied as the Gryffindor King and Queen started their age old bickering, something Harry had missed.

"So how has your summer been going boys? Harry I'm glad your alright, those horrid muggles." Hermione said making a face of disgust.

"Never mind it." Harry said as they entered the muggles restaurant and where seated at a very large table, poor Snuffles has to be tied up outside.

"You know I here," said Mr. Weasley in a low voice to Jane Granger, "there is a rumor about saying your daughter is most likely to become Minister of Magic. They say she is the smartest witch to enter Hogwarts since, well for 50 years almost."

"Oh Arthur will you hush." Mrs. Weasley said as she then turned to yell at the twins for slipping something into Ron's soup that turned him blue.

But all in all it had been a good day for every one, even Harry who though could not return with his family got to spend a few short hours.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was the last week of summer, Harry knew he'd be returning to Hogwarts soon and he wondered what this year would be like. Sirius was already out of Azkaban, maybe he's get his name cleared this time around. But Harry knew one thing, by the end of the year Wormtail would be in the custody of the Ministry. Till then Harry had already made himself a plan. No more slacking off, he could not believe he let himself get this far.

Of course Harry now was very accomplished in the ways of Muggle fighting, hand to hand combat, sword fighting but he needed to learn more about magic as well as keep himself fit. That is why he had been taking to waking up early every morning and sneaking from the house to run a mile or so. That was till he was found out by none other then Ginny Weasley.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ginny!" Harry said surprised as he walked in from outside through the kitchen to see Ginny Weasley sitting at the table with a warm cup of tea.

"What are you doing up?" they both said in surprise.

"You first." Harry got out quickly.

"I just had a bad dream and couldn't fall back asleep." Ginny replies, "You?"

"I...well I go running in the morning." Harry said. "I like to stretch, after being cramped in a cupboard for half the summer it's a nice change." Harry said.

"Do you know what I dream?" Ginny asked, when receiving to responses from Harry she continued on.

"I see Tom Riddle. But this time he took over, he took me over and I couldn't fight him. And I see you come and fight him but this time he kills you and then he goes after my family, he kills my parents and my brothers and makes me do it, he controls me, I have no choice but to listen." Ginny said, Harry watched as her eyes started to flame with anger and fear.

"You know something Harry. I've been watching you and it seems like you can just prediect things sometimes. Train me, I know you know more then you let on." Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her, how could he say no as he looked at her large chocolate brown eyes and her gleaming red hair.

"It stays between us for now alright?" Harry asked.

"Agreed. When do I start?" Ginny asked.

"When we get to Hogwarts. I um... know of a room we could use alright?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded and with her cup of tea in her hand left the kitchen, leaving Harry alone.

"Bloody hell." Harry thought, pouring himself his own cup of tea.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Now all of you behave yourself!" Mrs. Weasley could be heard yelling at they all boarded the train.

"Every well else is full." Hermione said walking into a compartment that had an

older man sleeping in it, Harry recognized him immediately as Remus Lupin.

"Whose that?" Ron asked as they all took seats.

"R. J. Lupin. He must be the new defense teacher." Hermione said, trying to his her own glee. She had never meant Remus though she had heard so many stories about him.

The door was pulled open, Harry had his wand out in a second when he was meant by a woman with familiar grey eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you mind making room for me that's my husband you all are sitting with." the woman said with a flicker of mischief in her eyes. Harry saw Hermione looked as shocked as he was feeling.

"Oh how rude I'm Professor Lupin." the woman said closing her eyes that where now green, "and you all are?"

"Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione said. "Excuse me but did you just change your eye color?" Hermione then asked.

"No." the woman said changing the subject quickly, looking with a smile on Hermione and Harry.

"I'm going to be assisting this dotter head as your defense teacher." Professor Lupin said with a wicked smile.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Why is the train stopping?" Hermione asked, "we're not at Hogwarts yet?"

"Blimey!" Harry yelled in his head as he knew what was coming and wouldn't even be able to defend himself as the lights went out and the area started to get very cold, soon Ginny and Neville joined them in the compartment.

"Alright calm down children." the female Professor Lupin said as the door opened a black creepy, grimy hand started to reach in.

Harry felt dizzy and holding his head he fell to the ground hearing his mother scream to save him, his time with the Dursleys and quickly turning into seeing Snape killing Dumbledore. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out, hearing Remus sending the dementor away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Away just out side of Hogwarts in a forest that very few humans dwelt laid an animal sleeping. It one would look at it you would see wet fur right below it's eyes from tears that it had shed little did the animal know that miles away in the same forest dwelt another feeling the same.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked helping Harry back into his seat. For the rest of the ride Harry sat in silence the rest of the way thinking of what he had seen and what he had saw. But most of all what he heard from Dean, the Lenstragans it was rumored were the pair to excape Azkaban.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_SRY! Okay have the Lenstragans really escaped? Are they on the loose? Who are those animals? Who is the Female Lupin? Why is she out in the open? Why is this Author so mean? I donno but to find out review and may tell you!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	15. Plans

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Hey i know this is very, very, very short but i just wanted to let you all know i'm taking my road test 2morrow! And if i pass u'll get an update if i fail i will be moarning myself in watching hp3! Lol sry but i'm a little nervous! Any way if you have any ADVICE i'd apreciate it!_

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger if you would please stay after class?"' Professor Remus Lupin asked.

"Yes Professor," both of them replied as the bell rang and every one but them left.

Remus flicked his wrist, the class room door locking.

"Sorry I just don't want us being interrupted." Remus said as he took his seat behind his desk.

"I presume you both know who I am?" Remus asked.

"Yes sir," Harry replied for both of them.

"Oh please in private call me Moony. And I have to say it is very nice to finally see the both of you. Hermione you look a lot like your mother and Harry like your father." Remus said looking them both over.

"Though I have to say Hermione you can tell your father that thankfully you do take after your mother." Remus said with a chuckle, Hermione blushed.

"Um Moony," Harry said, "Why haven't you told Padfoot about you being married?" Harry asked, truly interested.

"Oh well that is a matter I will be taking up with him at another time." Remus said.

"Where is she today?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Oh around. I believe she maybe helping Hagrid. And would you mind not telling Padfoot about this. I'd rather break it to him." Remus said a little nervous.

"Sure Moony!" Harry said with a smile.

"Alright then I think I've held you both long enough. Go on to lunch." Remus said, waiving his wand, unlocking the door.

"Bye Professor!" both students yelled leaving and walking fairly quick to the Great Hall.

"Harry are you alight? I mean I haven't really gotten to speak to you since last year." Hermione said with concern.

"I'm fine, just fine. How's Snuffles and Aunt Zi?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Both of them are fine. My mum had to restrain snuffles from going after you with force." Hermione said with a half of a smile.

Harry closed his eyes briefly imagining how angry Sirius must of gotten and laughed silently to himself.

"I'm fine. The Dursleys are a bunch of pigs you know. I can promise you the headmaster will have problems if he tries and sends me back." Harry said.

"Good, because I don't like spending my summers with out you. And snuffles is absolutely horrible!" Hermione said.

"Let me guess he wouldn't let you stay indoors and read?" Harry asked, Hermione slapped him as they entered the hall.

"OY OVER HERE!" Ron yelled waving his arm. Harry noticed Ginny, Neville and Luna where all sitting near him as well.

"Hey guys." Harry said taking a seat in between brother and sister, Ginny turned to him.

"When do we start?" she whispered as Ron stuffed his face.

"Tomorrow morning. Meet me in the common room at 5 am." Harry said.

Ginny smiled, oh was this going to be interesting.

_Review please, and wish me luck!_


	16. Wormtail

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_ENJOY!_

_And please check out a little one shot i wrote, called Ginny's appernting test or something of the sort lol! _

"Good morning!" Harry said cheerfully as Ginny walked down from the girls dormitory, dressed in a pair of muggle sweats, carrying a bag.

"Morning." Ginny replied letting out a small yawn.

"What's in the bag?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"I thought it look bad if I had to come back and change. It's my school robes and books." Ginny replied.

Harry nodded and headed for the exit, Ginny in tow.

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked as Harry pulled out his invisablity cloak that he had gotten in his first year and pulled it around himself and Ginny.

"Where did you get this?" Ginny asked, amazed.

"From my Da." Harry replied. "And we're going to a room I found last year."

The walked some in silent until they arrived at their destined spot. Harry pulled the cloak off and walked in front of the wall three times imagining a large room, fit to train in. Ginny waited silently through out the whole ordeal.

A door materialized and Harry with a smirk placed his hand on the door nob and turned.

"Welcome!" Harry said to Ginny, "to the Room of Requirements!"

Ginny walked in, her jaw almost hitting the ground.

"I've never seen this before?" Ginny said amazed as she walked around, seeing mats, a large track and all different types of weights. Ginny even saw a section that had what looked like swords.

"Yes well it's quite a secret. Only the house elves know of it and maybe Dumbledore I'm not sure." Harry replied, closing and securing the door behind them.

"So what first?" Ginny asked, still amazed at the room.

"We run." Harry said pointing to the track, all different weights in the center of it. Harry pulled out his wand and levitates two sets of five pound weights over to Ginny and himself.

Harry nodded to Ginny and began to jog, Ginny keeping pace with him. Little by little he increased his speed, Ginny therefore increasing her own. Harry was fairly impressed that Ginny had been able to keep pace with him though at the end of their three mile jog Ginny did start to lag behind.

"Alright," Harry said stopping and conjuring two water bottles one for each of them.

"Good job!" Harry said to her with a smile as he peeled off his shirt, he had forgotten to cast a cooling charm on himself.

Ginny looked at his chest, a long thing scar ran from Harry's shoulder in a diagonal towards his lower ribs.

"How did that happen?" Ginny inquired taking a seat on the floor and chugging some water.

"Just a little gift from my Uncle." Harry said casually, not noticing Ginny's eyes turn a burning, angry red, well figuratively.

"Bloody muggles!" Ginny whispered, Harry started to laugh.

"What?" Ginny said rudely.

"Nothing. Sorry you just sound like your brothers when you swear." Harry replied.

"And any way not all muggles are like that. They are just a very bad example."

"I hope so." Ginny replied.

"You did well today Ginny." Harry said looking at his wrist watch.

"But I better leave you to get ready and all, breakfast is in an half hour." Harry said standing up.

"And you?"

"I'll get changed it the bathrooms. No worries. I will see you in a bit." Harry said walking towards the door, throwing his invisablity cloak over his shoulders.

"Harry!" Ginny said as Harry was putting the hood over his face.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Thanks. I really appreciate this."Ginny said.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Ginny said as Harry disappeared and left, making his way towards the Moaning Myrtles bathroom where he got changed and then made his way to breakfast.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Look they've been sighted!" Dean Thomas said pulling out the Daily Prophet.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"The Lestranges." Hermione replied pulling at the paper and looking at it.

"What does it say?" Harry asked.

"Seems they are traveling together. They...oh Harry they where sighted near your relatives." Hermione said.

"Where they?" Harry asked.

"No, authorities got there quick enough. Harry this can only mean one thing." Hermione whispered lower enough for Harry to hear.

"Being?" Harry asked back.

"They are after you." Hermione said.

Harry was about to respond when a white owl that Harry and Hermione knew as Ivory (Hedwig's mum) came flying in, dropping a letter at Harry's place and then flying off again.

Harry picked the letter up and read it in silence.

_Bambi and Princess _

I have just heard news of the Lestranges escape. And where they have been spotted. I have no doubt in my mind they are coming for you Bambi. Stay alert! Bambi I'm sorry but you are not going to Hogsmead this year. Z has sent a letter to the headmaster voicing concern, I'm sorry Bambi I know you where looking forward to it. Stay near Moony is anything happens he can be trusted above all else. Please stay safe and keep us updated. These are serious times and you must realize this.

Love you both,

Uncle Snuffles

p.s- please destroy this letter when you finish reading it.

Harry let out a sigh as he set flame to the letter after he was sure Hermione had read it.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"No worries." Harry replied, thinking of what he'd do on that free time. Ginny coming to his head foremost.

"OY POTTER!" Draco Malfoy said walking over in a strut.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked, standing up, Fred and George behind him.

"I've just come to tell Potter to watch out for my cousin. They say she's crazy and she thinks killing you will bring the dark lord back." Malfoy said scenically.

"Of course she's crazy Malfoy! Or did you forget she was in Azkaban." Harry said then whispering, "where your father and you belong."

"Why you filthy little half-blood!" Malfoy said, pulling out his wand, Harry wasn't far behind.

"HARRY STOP IT!" Hermione said.

"Stay out of this Hermione." Harry said as fellow Gryffindors started to cheer him on.

"Yeah mudblood!" Draco said with a laugh.

"Leave her out of it Malfoy!" Harry said.

"BOYS!" Professor Lupin said, followed by her husband.

"What's going on here?" Remus asked.

Both boys lowered their wand and replied with nothing.

"I see. 25 points from both houses. If I see fighting again I'll take more points and add a detention." Remus Lupin said.

Neither boy said anything.

"Now separate! Mr. Malfoy?" Remus said.

With out a word Draco and his cronies turned around a left.

Remus Lupin and his wife Mrs. Lupin as she was known just gave Harry a look before tuning and leaving themselves.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"LOOK WHAT YOUR CAT DID!" Ron yelled at Hermione.

"Crookshanks did nothing of the sort Ronald!" Hermione argued back.

"Scrabbers gone! And your ruddy cat ate him!" Ron argued.

"Crookshanks been in my dorm!" Hermione replied.

Harry just shook his head in bemusement at their bickering, wondering if they'd get together earlier in this time.

"I have quiditch practice." Harry said making a quick get away. His true thoughts filled with fear with what Wormtail was up to.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A small cat like looking animal sat wondering the forest, looking for something to pray on, hungry from lack of food. What this animal was not prepared for was stumbling upon silently a meeting between none other but the Lestranges and who the animal knew as a traitor, Peter Pettigrew.

"So how do we get him out?" Mr. Lestrange said.

"Easy enough my love. Now that we have a rat." his wife said with a twisted smile that made the animals skin crawl with fear.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Any clue whats going on?

Haha u'll see soon!


	17. Tiger

_Disclaimer- I own nothing_

_Hey guess what? I'M SICK...again!_

_Yup! Can you believe it? This just isn't my year? Alright so this is another short update and if i can get 15 reviews by 2morrow i'll get another chapter up asap! Lov you all and please be nice i'm on so much medicine i'd be suprised if i spell my name right!_

"Wow!" Ron said as they saw the large Hipogriff that Hagrid had brought to call.

"Hagrid what's his name?" Hermione asked.

"This here is Buckbeak"

The class went very well, Harry had even volunteered to go first and like last time it went very well. And when Draco tried to tease Buckbeak Harry pushed the blond Slytherin out of the Hipogriffs way so no injury would come to Malfoy. Harry was very proud of himself seeing as now Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father could not bring charges against the Hipogriff.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>"Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said.

"Yes Sir?" Harry asked.

"You are to report to the headmaster's office immediately." Snape said looking up from the piece of paper Ron's brother Percy had brought to the Professors.

Harry gathered his stuff and left quickly to the Headmaster's office. He entered the office to see the aged man sitting at his desk

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, offering Harry a seat.

"I'm sorry it has taken me so long to call for you Harry. I was most aggrieve to hear about your summer." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry sir. But I hope you do understand that I will not be going back." Harry replied.

"I'm sorry to say but you must my dear boy. For only a couple of weeks but you must return. The protection your aunt's blood provides you is needed." the headmaster said.

"I will not return." Harry said.

"I'm sorry but we have had this decision. Unless you can tell me who you remain with over the summer you will return to your relatives." Dumbledore said.

Harry took two deep, very calming breaths before standing up and leaving the office with no other words. He headed for the owlery even though he would be missing Divination, today would be the day that Professor Trelawney would make her prediction about Wormtail and Harry wasn't in a particular mood to hear it.

Harry was tired, this year wasn't what he exactly expected, thought what really was. The Lestranges where still on the loose, Hermione and Ron where bickering up the wall. Sirius was sending Harry letters none stop about staying safe while secretly Harry was sneaking into Hogsmead with help of the Mauraders Map. Harry closed his eyes trying to think of something funny, exciting that had happened when he remembered the Howler Professor Remus Lupin and his wife had received about a month ago in the middle of class.

"_YOU FOUND HER AND HAVE WAITED THIS BLOODY LONG TO TELL US! WE THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD! BLOODY HELL IF I COULD I RIP YOU BOTH TO SHREDS! MARRIED! OH YOU BETTER BE HAPPY I CAN'T HUNT YOU DOWN! ONE BLOODY DAY!" _

The class watched in laughter as both Professors where yelled at by the red howler with a man's deep voice yelled at them.

Harry and Hermione watched snickering at Sirius reaction to finding out about Remus being married to who they know knew as Ara Black-Lupin, Sirius younger sister. Though the whole school knew here as Betty Lupin. They knew that had to keep her true identity a secret.

Harry sighed, that had been quite funny. But now was not a time for jokes. The Lestranges where after him and Harry had this horrible sneaky suspicion that they would be coming soon, he had to be careful. Very careful. But for now he would continue living and most importantly continuing his training with Ginny. Though their friendship still remained secret, it was nice enough.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"SCRABBERS!" Ron shouted chasing after his rat, Harry and Hermione close behind him. Harry cursing as a rather large tiger jumped out just as Ron got his hands around the rat and dragged Ron through the Whomping willow tree.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Harry thought at Harry and Hermione followed into the tree.

"Harry where does this lead to?" Hermione asked, gripping her brothers arm tight.

"I donno but I think we'll find out soon." Harry said, holding Hermione's hand and walking towards what Harry knew would be the shrieking shack.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A large animal with antlers heard the shouts and screams of children, teenagers and he knew who they where and with no other choice went after them. Little did he know that two humans heard the same.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"RON!" both Harry and Hermione yelled as they found Ron laying on the dirty bed, Scrabbers clutched in his hand.

"Tr...ap! HARRY GET OUT! It's a trap!" Ron yelled as the door slammed closed by a figure covered in rags, a human with hair that even filled and tangled with dirt was un-mistakenly red.

She looked up, dull sparkling eyes looked into bright emerald ones, "Harry."

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	18. Dementors

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_Thanks to every one who reviewed! And wish me better!_

"Harry." the woman said with such pain in her voice.

Hermione stood in front of Harry, her wand out.

"You! You stay away from him." Hermione said.

"I've waited to long girl!" the woman said, her eyes on Ron.

"We won't let you hurt him!" Ron said, trying to stand.

"Stay down! Your hurt your leg even worse!" the woman said.

"Did you not hear me! We won't let you hurt Harry!" Ron responded, "We'll die before we let that happen."

"Only one shall die tonight." the woman said her wand in the air.

"Who are you?" Harry said, knowing this was not Bella Lestrange like his friends must of thought but she was familiar all the same.

The woman gave a small shy smile, it lite her whole face up.

"You don't know me I'm sorry to say Harry. I'm not here for you. I'm here for..." but before she got to finish the door blasted open, a man with messy, moppy black hair and dark hazel eyes stood on the outside his wand raised.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" the man's voice boomed.

The girl with the red hair looked at the man, her own wand raised till she looked into his eyes.

"Your dead!" she shouted.

"Bloody hell." the man replied his once steady hand now shaking.

"WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE!" Ron yelled.

"James," the woman whispered.

"Tiger Lily?" the man asked, rushing towards her and wrapping his arms around her, the woman's face leaning towards the man's.

"I thought you where dead?" the woman said, kissing his lips.

"I thought the same." the man replied.

"Should we kill him together then?" the woman asked.

"Since when are you a killer?" the man asked.

"Since I lost all I love." she replied harshly.

They both turned away from each other.

"Who are you!" Harry insisted.

But neither adults answered as the men went towards Ron.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Hermione shouted.

"I want the rat!" the man said, determined.

"Scrabbers?" Ron said confused as the man lunged from him, backing away only when he had the creature in his hand.

"What are you doing? Let him go!" Ron shouted, Hermione holding him down.

"Shall we then?" the man asked.

The woman nodded and with a wave of her wand there stood a man where the rat had once been.

"Wahh?" Ron said.

"Hello Peter." the woman said.

"Lily? James? But...but your dead?" one Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail said.

"Suppose to be Peter. But as you see we are not though you soon will be." James said raising his wand.

"Please! You don't understand!" Peter cried.

Harry stood still, shocked. His parents, it couldn't be? Could it?

"Oh Peter job well done." a silky female voice said entering the already small room.

"Bella!" Lily said hatefully, turning her wand on the woman whose husband stood next to her, their own wands raised.

"Hello mudblood!" Bellextria Lestrange said with an evil laugh.

"Your suppose to be in Azkaban!" Lily said.

"As are you mudblood, as is your muggle loving husband!" Bellextria shouted.

"You knew!" Lily yelled.

"Of course. I was the one who arranged it all! Perfect plan I do say so myself. But then I heard of your escape and my Lord would never forgive me. So I came after you!" Bella said, her mind truly twisted.

"You telling me you've had the power to escape Azkaban and haven't till now because?" James asked, showing how ridiculous the woman really was.

"Your not the only one with a secret Potter." Bella said with a snarl as her body started to shrink leaving behind a black jaguar, with a loud growl bounded for Lily's neck. In a split second Lily changed into a tiger and soon both animals where fighting.

"HARRY!" two voiced where heard yelling, the Lupins.

Harry still frozen from shock was awaken by this.

"DOWN HERE! HELP!" Hermione yelled as James and Rudolph went at each other.

Peter Pettigrew started to morph back into his rat form but Harry had been prepared and sent a quick stupefying spell followed by a spell that neither Hermione nor Ron would of heard before. A spell that Harry had been practicing since Christmas, to keep the rat from changing into his form.

The Lupin's rushed in, both not understanding what was going on and had only one goal in mind, get the children out.

"BUT THE RAT!" Harry shouted.

"Well come back once your safe." Ara Black-Lupin said dragging Harry and Hermione while Remus was carrying Ron.

"Who are those people back there?" Remus asked as they climbed out of the willow tree.

"Remus!" Hermione said pointing towards the castle gates.

Harry turned quickly, he knew it was a full moon but he had made sure that Remus took his potion today so why was Hermione freaking out? Well that's what Harry thought until he saw the most dreaded creatures, the Dementors.

"RUN! RUN TO THE CASTLE!" Remus said pulling out his wand as hundreds of Dementors started swooping down.

"NO!" Harry thought, he had come to far, Peter was down there. He was going to clear Sirius name. And his parents, his parents where alive! It was with these thoughts that Harry cast the Partronus charm, the last thing Harry remembered was seeing a brilliant silver Stag coming out of his wand before everything went black.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I

could

be

evil

and leave it there

but I'll be nice

and continue

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry opened his eyes, his head hurting horribly. He looked around and knew right away he was in the hospital wing. Hermione was sitting up on the bed next to his and Ron was across from them. Everything from the night before came rushing back into his head, Peter, his parents and the Lestranges.

"Bloody hell!" he said out loud.

"Language Harry." Hermione said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"From what I've heard the rat and the Lestranges got away Harry but." Hermione said looking down.

"What?" Harry asked.

"The people! The people who may be your parents are awaiting the Dementors kiss. The minister is convinced that they are the Lestranges. Harry if they are your parents." but Hermione stopped as the door opened, Dumbledore walking in.

"Professor!" Hermione said, "Professor you have the wrong people. Those are Harry's parents! They not the Lestranges!"

"Hush child I know. You know the law Ms. Granger. I believe three turns will do it." Dumbledore said, backing up, closing the door behind him.

"What is he talking about?" Ron said.

"Sorry Ronald but seeing as you can't walk." Hermione said pulling a gold chain out of her blouse and putting it over Harry's head.

Harry was surprised, he was sure Hermione had not been using it this year. But as he could see he was very wrong and he needed to think quick. For he had a plan but now how to tell Hermione was his final thought as they started to spin through time.

_DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!_

_I WANT YOUR OPINION, SHOULD THE POTTERS BE FOUND NOT GUILTY? WHAT DO U SEE IN THE FUTURE?_

_review please! PLEASE!_


	19. Lestrange

_Disclaimer- I own nothing! _

_IaMjo- Hey i hope you don't mind but i used your article b/c i loved it!_

_To those who don't like my story, well no worries b/c every one has dislikes but does that mean i should be concerned? Nah i don't think so!_

_To those of you who told me i'd be killed, thank you! it made me feel loved!_

_Enjoy the chap people! and please review! and wish me luck! i have my first job interview 2morrow! If u nice i'll try and get the next chapter out_

_WHERE EVERYTHING SHALL BE EXPLAINED!_

"Listen Harry this is a...," but Hermione was stopped as Harry grabbed her hand and they hid behind some trees.

"It's a time turner I know." Harry said very seriously.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Come on Hermione you're the smartest witch in Hogwarts are you telling me you haven't figured this out yet?" Harry asked.

"You mean the fact that for as long as I've know you that you have been hiding something?" Hermione asked.

"Yes that. Good then maybe this will make it easier." Harry said.

"Make what easier Harry? What are you getting at? We don't have time for this!" Hermione said.

"Listen Hermione what I'm about to tell you is going to scare you, freak you out of your wits but I need you to listen to me." Harry said, holding Hermione's hand, looking her in they eye.

"Fine! Alright tell me Harry! Tell me what is going on." Hermione said.

"I'm not 13 Hermione I'm 17. I'm from the future but not. Oh bloody hell this isn't coming out right." Harry said as Hermione looked at him like he's crazy.

"Stop pulling my leg Harry." Hermione said.

"No listen. I am from the future. On my 17th birthday I inherited my family vault. When I got there I found a letter from my mother with this special time turner she had invented or found or something. Any way I used it and it sent be back to my five year old body but I kept my mind, my memories. That's how I knew to write to Sirius. I can back to change the future I know." Harry said to her.

"But I don't understand. Why? Why come back?" Hermione asked her face scrunched up as if trying to solve a hard math problem.

"I can't tell you, not yet at least. But I need you to trust me Hermione. We need to catch the rat. It will prove Sirius is innocence."

"And your parents?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. In my future they didn't exist. Though also in my future I never found out you where my cousin." Harry said.

"What? Then who did you grow up with?" Hermione asked.

"The Dursleys." Harry responded.

"Oh how horrible Harry." Hermione said hugging him.

"Listen Hermione I know my story sounds crazy but I need you to trust me alright? Can you do as I say no matter what it infers with?" Harry asked.

"I'll do the best I can." Hermione said, calling on her years of knowing her brother to be able to trust him.

"Good we need to find Ginny."

"But Harry..."

"I know I know. But we'll have to risk it Hermione." Harry said, heading for the castle.

"Alright but if I go insane I'll never forgive you." Hermione said, staying close to her brother.

"Why do we need Ginny anyway?" Hermione asked, as they quietly made it to Gryffindor tower.

"I've been training her. We need to catch the Lestranges and more importantly Peter. Two of us against them isn't going to be good odds. Adding Ginny may help." Harry said.

"Well good thing we're outside right now so we shouldn't run into ourselves." Hermione said as if it was an every day occurrence.

"Hermione are you not telling me something?" Harry asked.

"Now Harry we don't have time for this." Hermione said.

Harry agreed and decided he's question her later.

They entered the tower together, the common room was quite deserted, thankfully a small red headed girl was sitting on a couch a large a rather large book propped up on her lap.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ginny said with a smile as she saw the two of them enter.

"Gin we need to talk!" Harry said, his voice holding a note of urgency.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, "didn't you guys just leave like fifteen minutes ago? And where is Ron?"

"Just come with us alright?" Harry said.

"Okay." Ginny replied standing up and following the duo till they found themselves all stuffed in a broom closet.

"Harry what is this about?" Ginny asked.

"It's a long story Gin but I need you to trust me alright?" Harry asked.

"Alright." Ginny replied carefully.

"Ginny, Harry and I are from the future about a couple of hours. We used a time turner to come back here. Your brother's rat is an animagus like Professor McGonagall. But he's evil, he betrayed Harry's parents." Hermione said, if it wasn't that Harry was so transfixed at the problem at hand he may have realized that he actually never told Hermione who Peter really was.

"Please tell me your joking!" Ginny said, but when neither Hermione or Harry moved she realized this was real.

"Alright what do you need me to do?" Ginny asked.

"I need you guys to go up to my dormitory and get my inviablity cloak. Remain hidden till you see the Lestranges enter the tree. Then I want you to go and get Dumbledore, alright?" Harry asked.

"No fighting?" Ginny whined.

"No, the object is to catch the bad guys. Get Dumbledore." Harry repeated.

"And you?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be around." Harry said which was code for, I can't tell you.

"Ready?" Harry said.

"Ready!" the girls replied as they left the closet, the girls heading back to the tower and Harry heading out side.

He spotted Ron, Hermione and himself right away. When his past self looked over right to where he was hiding. Harry briefly thought, or really asked himself why he wasn't going insane.

"Um Ron, Hermione I'll be right back." past Harry said walking over to the large boulder Harry was crouched behind. He soon found himself face to face with well, himself.

"Bloody hell!" they both said at the same time.

"What are you, am I doing here?" past Harry asked.

"Changing what is going to happen." Harry replied.

"Why aren't we insane yet?" past Harry asked.

"Maybe it has to do with us being from the past all together?" Harry said, not really sure.

"Alright but stay hidden. Can't go around explaining to other people while there are two of me." past Harry said.

"Right-o but I'd go before they come. But listen just know tonight your not the only Harry." present Harry said as past Harry walked away.

Harry let out a deep breath, _well this was different_ he thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry remained hidden right out side the whomping willow tree. As soon as he saw the Lestranges enter he knew by a whistle that Hermione and Ginny where doing as he told. He watched as Remus and Ara along with the trio came out of the tree and the dementors attacked and as past Harry sent the silver stag at them Harry snuck into the tree unnoticed.

He made it into the shrieking shack where the Potters where fighting the Lenstranges viciously and vise versa, Peter remained frozen.

"Did itty bitty Potter come back to play?" Bella Lestrange asked.

"YOU LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" Lily Potter shouted, sending a lethal curse towards the horrid woman.

Harry pulled out his wand and aiming a direct stunning curse Harry stopped Bella's husband from sending the killing curse at his father and with the two Potter males they where able to stop Lily from killing Bella and where able to freeze her as well.

It left all three Potters breathing heavy, Harry finally broke the silence.

"So your both alive then?" Harry asked, for lack of anything better to say.

"Seems so." his father responded. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around both of you being alive." James said, his voice hoarse.

"I thought you where dead, both of you. I thought I lost both of you." Lily said as James walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her tears away.

"Um sorry to interrupt," Harry said, "I know you have lots of questions, I can't even start with the ones I have but I need your trust alright. Dumbledore is coming and you may be arrested. But it won't be for long that I can promise alright?" Harry said.

Both adults nodded.

"Alright I have to go." Harry said leaving, not sure how to talk to his parents as he started running towards the hospital wing where Hermione stood waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Hermione said.

"Ay!" Harry replied as they walked in.

"How? But you where? Not possible?" Ron said confused.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"This court drops all charges against Mr and Mrs. Potter and we give our deepest apologies along with a heart felt welcome back." Amalie Bones said the next day at the hearing that Dumbledore had been able to push for with having Peter Pettigrew and the real Lestranges in custody.

"Oh Merlin." Lily said breaking down into tears as her husband held her.

"In the case against one Peter Pettigrew. This court finds you guilty of all charges. And if in time that one Sirius Black can be found his sentence will be revoked." Amalie Bones said, banging down a gavel.

"Come," Dumbledore said to James and Lily, "I am sure you both would like to clean up and I know your son is waiting for you."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

****

(this was put in to a review from IaMjo! I thought it was so perfect for the end of this chapter that I really hope this reviewer doesn't mind but I'm using it!)

POTTER'S ALIVE?

For twelve years, it was believed that the parents of Harry James

Potter were deceased. They have been found, alive! Mistaken for the Lestranges,

Lily and James Potter were awaiting the dementors kiss. That very

night, their son, Harry, rescued them. He was set and ready to help his

parents escape, but time was not on his side. He was found out by

Hogwarts' headmaster, and our very own minister, Cornelius

Fudge. Fudge called off the dementor, but it wouldn't budge. The

Potters son pulled off an amazing feat. He conjured a patronus in the shape

of a stag. As the poor boy cried into his mothers shoulder, he rejoice

at being reunited with his parents once again. The Potters will

receive a full apology June 24 and given an Order of Merlin First Class.

Though for not it remains a mystery where the Potter's son has been living. The

Potter's return raises questions...

SEE MORE ON BLACK, PAGE 7

Reporter for the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter


	20. Not Guilty

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_New Chapter YAY! More to come soon! Sry i've been really busy! _

_Leave Reviews and tell me what you'd like to see! _

_Story may have some angust coming, idk_

James and Lily Potter arrived back at Hogwarts by floo in the Headmaster's office to be greeted by none other then Remus Lupin and a fairly familiar looking woman.

"James! Lily!" Remus said jumping up and very un-Remus like hugged both of them.

"I still can't believe it! After all these bloody years the both of you are alive and well!" Remus said as Lily hugged one of her most dearest friends.

"But you stink beyond belief!"the woman said, cracking a tiered smile.

"And who are you?" Lily said rather rudely. She wasn't in the mood with putting up with any antics, though she did know this woman did fight on their side.

"Don't remember Lil! I feel unloved!" the woman said her hair changing before Lily's eyes to a dark raven black and her eyes changing as well, even the structure of her face.

"ARA BLOODY BLACK IS THAT YOU!" Lily found her self yelling as she rushed at her friend, hugging her tight.

"Missed me did you?" Ara said with a laugh as she hugged one of her best friends tight.

"I've missed you! I..thought I'd never see you again!" Lily said getting all choked up and before either James or Remus knew it the girls where crying their eyes out.

"Still can't believe your hear mate." Remus said.

"I can't either. And Lily and Harry being alive is bloody amazing." James said.

"What happen to yah Prongs? I mean you look like dragon dung." Remus said.

"Long story Moony! Think we can go over it after Lily and I was up and maybe see our boy. I can't believe how old he is." James said.

"I know! He's a lot like Lily and you though. You know he got on the quiditch team in his first year." Remus said with pride.

"Blimey! But first years never get on the team. Merlin, Remus it's good to be back." James said.

"I wish Sirius could be here." Remus said with a wistful look.

"Where is that dog anyway?" James asked.

"Oy Dumbledore didn't tell you?" Remus said mournfully.

"What happen?" Lily asked automatically, worried.

"He's dead isn't he." James asked.

"WHAT! NO! Of course not!" Remus said.

"Then why was Harry at the Dursleys! If Sirius' is not dead why was Harry with that ruddy lot!" James demanded.

"It's a long story but well, when Padfoot realized Wormtail betrayed you two he went after the rat. But Peter got the better of him and Sirius was thrown into Azkaban. He escaped five years later, rescued Harry from the Dursleys and he's been on the run ever since." Remus said, watching as both Lily and James paled.

"Then why was he at my sister's?" Lily asked.

"Dumbledore was convinced he'd be safer there. But I'll let Harry tell you that story." Remus said.

"Why don't we take you two to our suit so you can clean up. I'll send an owl to Harry to meet us in an hour is that all right?" Ara asked.

"Yes! Yes of course!" Lily said, her dull green eyes starting to sparkle.

Ara changed herself back into who the student's knew at Betty Lupin.

"And then," James said, "you can explain why you my dear are undercover?"

"Of course Jamsie." Ara said with a snort as they left the office.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry was up in his dorm room pacing, alone. Hermione went to go fetch Ron from the hospital wing with Fred and George. Harry needed time alone, to figure out what was going on, organize his complex thoughts. He did it, he proved Sirius innocent but his parents alive! How the bloody hell did that happen! His mother's love is what saved him so then how could she be alive? Would this make things harder? Easier? So many questions and yet Harry had not one answer for any of them. That is when a small grey owl flew in and dropped a piece of paper at his feet. Harry picked it up.

_Harry, _

Your parents are here. Come to my quarters.

Remus

Harry sighed, "Guess it's time to get some answers." Harry said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

James and Lily took semi quick showers, both savoring the feel of the hot water against their rough skin, washing away years of dirt and grim. With Ara's help they both got neat hair cuts as well. James borrowed a pair of Remus' muggle clothes, Lily borrowed Ara's It was just as the tea was done and the Potters where ready when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Ara yelled heading for the portrait, opening it to find Harry waiting, nervous.

"I got Remus' note." Harry said, his voice shaking.

"Come on in Harry," Ara said welcoming Harry inside.

Harry walked in timidly, sitting on a large red couch was who Harry guessed must be his Mum holding his dad's hand. Remus sat across from them in a large wooden chair.

They all sat there, or in Harry's case stood there in an awkward silence.

"Harry this is your mum, Lily and your father James. I know you have tons of questions for them but please." but Remus was cut off by Lily.

"Ask us anything Harry. You look so much like your father." Lily said with amazement.

"Yes," James said, "but you have your mother's eyes."

Harry could not help but laugh. "Sorry it's just I hear that a lot."

Again an awkward silence ensued.

"So I hear you play quiditch?" James said as Lily hit him.

"Of course you of all people would bring up bloody quiditch! Your meeting your soon for the first time in almost 13 years and all you can think about is quiditch!" Lily shrieked.

"But Lily! He did it in his first year! No one get's on in there first year!"

Harry fell over, holding his side laughing till tears where pouring from his eyes. It took several moments before Harry was able to stop and control himself.

"Sorry it's just never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine this. Sirius told me this is how you behaved. I just! I'm bloody well happy your back." Harry said un able to retain himself any longer.

"We'll make this work Harry. We really will." Lily said.

"But how? How are you two here?"

"A story for another night alright Harry?" James asked. "When Sirius is here. I'd like to do this in one go."

"Alright but Aunt Zizi will be here to." Harry said.

"Zizi! How is my sister." James asked.

Remus started waving his hands frantically, to bad Harry had a strong Marauders side.

"She helped Sirius raise me and Hermione. She's the girl who was with me the other night. She's Sirius and Zizi's daughter, my cousin." Harry said with a proud smile.

"I'll kill him! I'll BLOODY WELL KILL HIM!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK GET IN HERE!" Zizi Potter yelled from the kitchen, clutching two letters in her hand.

Sirius came running in, his wand out. He had been expecting the worse by the way Zizi had been screaming but found her alone, in the kitchen holding what looked like to be paper.

"No!" Sirius said his face going pale, the expression on Zizi's face. "The kids! The kid's are they alright. Please tell me they are alright!" Sirius said hos voice laced with worry, fear.

"Sirius I don't know how to tell you this. Read these." Zizi croaked out.

Dear Sirius and Aunt Zizi,

I don't know how to say this in a letter. So first let me tell you that Hermione and I are perfectly safe, neither of us have harmed. Two nights ago we found that our best friend Ron's rat was actually Wormtail, the man who betrayed my parents and Sirius. We chased him down and with help of a time turner where able to catch him as well as the Lestranges. But there was another couple with us, two others who had escaped from Azkaban and yesterday they where found not guilty when their true identity was revealed. Sirius, Aunt Zizi my mum and dad are alive and at Hogwarts with me right now. Sirius you will be found not guilty once you show up to court. I love you both and will be talking to Dumbledore as soon as I receive a reply from you.

Love your godson,

Harry.

Sirius was frozen in shock. This could not be true, it was to good to be true. Lily and

James where dead. He had seen there dead bodies all those years ago. He had held Lily to him and cried when he had made the decision to go after Peter. Harry must be losing it, something must of come loose. Sirius read the next letter.

_Padfoot and Zizi, _

Hello old friends. I know Harry has just written to you and that you must have hundreds of questions swimming around in your head. But I tell you the truth, James and Lily are alive. I've just had tea with them. I know it's hard to believe but they've been tested at the ministry, it's them. Hermione is going to give me your address. Expect us around noon tomorrow.

Remus

"The children are safe." Sirius said softly.

"Sirius can it be true? Can Lily and James? Can then be alive?" Zizi asked in a whisper.

"I donno Zi. I really don't." said Sirius as Zizi rushed in to his arms as she cried.

'If it isn't them I kill who ever they are. If this is a bloody trick they'll pay!" Zizi said harshly.

"I'll become a murder." what all Sirius said as they held each other, imagining life if the Potters where truly alive.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was about noon and Zizi had cleaned there apartment about 12 times, driving Sirius crazy.

"Will you settle down!" Sirius said, just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Sirius said heading to the door, he looked out the peep hole, Sirius saw Remus clearly standing there, and three other figures, two who did clearly look like James and Lily Potter. Sirius opened the door.

"Hey Padfoot!" Remus said with a drunken smile.

"Sirius." the woman standing next to Remus said, Sirius immediately knew this was Ara, his sister.

"Ara-poo!" Sirius said teasingly as he hugged his sister who he had not seen in about 13 years.

"Call me that again Black and I'll beat you to a pulp!" Ara said, hugging her brother back.

"Last time I checked you're a Black." Sirius said.

"Then you missed the memo. I'm a Lupin now." she said.

"Oh yeah." he said growling at Remus.

"Down Padfoot!" Zizi said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come in." Zizi said, letting them all walk in, Sirius and Zizi resisting the urge to hex these people who had to be pretending to be James and Lily. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

Sirius closed the door behind them.

"So we don't get a hello then?" the man who looked like James asked with a grin.

"Your not James and she isn't Lily. It isn't possible." Sirius said.

"Of course it is!" James said.

"I help her dead body! I saw your lifeless eyes! Your not James Potter!" Sirius said, his wand now out.

"I don't know how you have fooled every one else. But I knew James and Lily Potter. I knew them maybe better then anyone else. So don't think the same trickery you have used on every one else will work on me!" Sirius said.

"How can I prove it to you Paddy?" James asked.

"James Potter was an animagus. Show me! Show me Prongs!" Sirius said, knowing this man would not be able to do so and that would let him hex him until next week.

But in a blink of an eye standing before Sirius was a brilliant looking Stag, one Sirius knew very well.

"Not possible." Sirius said, dropping his wand as the stag turned back into James Potter.

"Believe me now" James asked and before he knew it Sirius was hugging James in a very un-manly way, weeping.

"You died! But your not dead! Your not! Bloody hell Prongs your alive!" Sirius said pulling away and then rushing at Lily and picking her up, twirling her around.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS PUT ME DOWN!" Lily shouted, hitting him playfully.

Sirius put her down just as Zizi finished hugging her brother James and ran to Lily, Ara joined them.

"GRYFFINDOR QUEENS!" the girls shouted, all wearing smiles they forgot they knew.

James, Remus and Prongs stood together.

"So am I really free then?" Sirius asked.

"Just got to go to court mate." Remus said.

"Am I gonna get to hear what really happened Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. But how about we make sure your name is cleared and then we'll go back to Hogwarts and Lily and I can tell every one at once." James said.

"Ay!" Sirius said, laughing so hard out of joy. The true Marauders where united at last.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Not Guilty!**

**Today at 9 am one Sirius Black, the first escape**

**from Azkaban turned himself in.**

**At 9:15 he was found not guilty and apologized**

**for false imprisonment and promise and Order of Merlin, first class. **

**No comments where given from Mr. Black**_**But his trial leads us to believe** _

**there is more to the story. A mysterious woman was seen entering and leaving **

**the court room with Mr. Black. Who is she? Could Mr. Black be married?**

**From the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>..

PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you liked!


	21. Explain

_Disclaimer- i own nothing!_

_Next chapter that allows some insight but not on everything! i still have some secreats!_

_Okay 1st- The name Zizi drives from the name Elizabeth! which is Zizi's real name! She has a tonk's complex!_

_2nd-i know u all hate my spelling and grammer! If any one wants to beta email me!_

_Other wise enjoy the chapter! i start work monday so next update, i don't have a clue!_

It was late at night at Hogwarts as several figures where snuck into the Castle, a week before term would end for the year. Alone in the Lupin's quarters sat Harry and Hermione. Hermione reading to calm her nerves while Harry just paced, sat down and would resume pacing again.

"Harry will you sit down! Your driving me barmy!" Hermione said, placing her book down.

"Your not the one whose parents just came back from the dead!" Harry replied.

"Didn't this happen in your future?" Hermione asked.

"No I told you! None of this happened. I mean we weren't cousins! My parents where very much dead! I never meant Aunt Zizi or Ara! This is all bloody new to me!" Harry said in a rush.

"Well you need to calm down Harry. I presuming you do not want to give yourself away?" Hermione said.

"No of course not. Hermione promise to keep this a secret! Please!" Harry asked.

"Of course, at least for now. But what are you going to do. I'm guessing you came back to change your, our future but why? What was so bad about it?" Hermione asked, "Well except the obvious."

"I'd rather not talk of it Hermione. Bad memories that I'm hoping to erase. But I keep messing up! I'm a fool!" Harry said.

"Not a fool, an idiot perhaps but not a fool." Hermione said with a small smile.

"I hate that you do that!" Harry said.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"Act like Sirius. It is weird for me, sorry. But in my original time you'd be running for Dumbledore quicker then you can say up!" Harry replied.

"Well that isn't very nice of me is it?" Hermione asked as the door started to open.

"We'll always be siblings, right?" Hermione asked, just before the adults entered.

"Always." Harry said firmly.

"Hermione! Harry! Oh look at you two!" Zizi Potter said, rushing and hugging the two children that she had raised.

"Mum!" Hermione said, she hated being choked by her mother.

"Sorry dear." Zizi said, stepping back as Sirius jumped on both of them.

"I'm so proud of you two! Catching that Rat! But if I ever bloody hear that you two risk you life like that again I'll kill you and the sorry sap who put your life there as well!" Sirius said, very serious, no pun intended.

In the back round stood the Potters and the Lupins.

"Sirius I'd think you'd like to introduce someone?" Ara asked her brother.

"Oh bloody hell! James, Lily this is Zizi and my daughter, Hermione. You've meant your son I believe. Hermione these are your Aunt Lily and Uncle James." Sirius said, happily.

"Oh thank Merlin!" James said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"She looks like Zizi! I was afraid she'd look to much like you Black!" James replied.

"Well sadly she inherited our mum's ears." Ara said.

"Hey! Why am I just Black now?" Sirius asked.

"Cause you knocked up my sister!" James replied.

"JAMES!" Lily and Zizi both yelled at the same time.

"What! He did!" James inserted!

"Can we save the arguing for later?" Lily asked, rubbing her head.

"Of course not! We wouldn't be us if we did not argue!" James replied with a rather broad grin.

"Oh like that makes any sense!" Sirius said.

"Shut it Black!"

"Call me Black again! I dare to you too!"

"B-L-A-C-K! BLACK!" James yelled.

"Oh real nice! You can spell!" Sirius interjected, going at James with his fist.

"BOYS! REMUS DO SOMETHING!" all the girls yelled.

"PRONGS! PADFOOT!" Remus yelled.

James and Sirius stopped, looked at each other and came to a quick decision. They both pulled out there wands, both realizing they'd need new ones seeing as there's had been stolen and sent a spell at Remus that turned his hair green. Both Marauders feel to the floor laughing.

"It's good to see neither of you have lost your sense of humor." Remus said as his wife changed his hair back.

"Um...excuse me." Hermione said.

All the adults stopped, like they had forgotten they had been in the room.

"Sorry but I wanted to know what is going to happen know. Dad are you going to have to remain in hiding? Mum, Aunt Ara can you show yourselves now? What about Harry. Where is he going to live now?" Hermione asked, piling on questions. Harry was pleased to see he had not changed Hermione to much.

"Um well yes. I think the best thing for us to do is for us to move back to Godric Hallow." James said.

"But that was destroyed!" Harry said. He hardly knew these people, he wasn't leaving Sirius.

"The guest house yes. But the main house is still standing. The only way it can be opened is if all the living Potters by blood do it together. So Zizi, Hermione you and I can open the doors." James said.

"And will Sirius and all live with us?" Harry asked.

"Of course!" Lily said, looking to Zizi and Ara who nodded in return. Harry breathed a little easier.

"I know this is going to take a lot of getting use to Harry. I mean it isn't every day you get your parents back." Lily said, remembering her own parents, the Evans.

"So when are we going to here how you are here today." Harry said, knowing to came out wrong.

There was a knock on the door, Remus went to get it.

"Now." Lily responded as Remus came walking back I followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall, both wearing shocked expressions at seeing Sirius Black, though they had been informed of his innocence.

"Professors." James said with a nodded.

"Ah James and Lily. Remus and Ara. And I believe this would be Sirius and you my dear? Dumbledore asked.

"Zizi Potter sir." Zizi said with a smile.

"With Sirius I presume, Elizabeth." Dumbledore asked.

"Like always." Zizi replied, highly annoyed, why couldn't Dumbledore ever call her Zizi, she hated the name Elizabeth.

"Am I right to presume that it is Mr. Black and you who raised young Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes and our daughter Hermione." Zizi responded, the old mans eye's turning to Hermione.

"A Black?" he said surprised.

"Of course." Zizi responded.

"Well I have to say this is highly surprising. All of you together once again." Dumbledore said, McGonagall still shocked at seeing all her past students.

"But I believe we are here for a reason today?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Lily said, "and if every one will get comfortable James and I can get this finally over with and we can re-start out lives."

"That be lovely dear." Mcgonagall finally got out.

"I guess I'll start," James said as every one nodded, Harry listening most intently.

"Alright well it starts on Halloween. Lily and I where in the living room watching the muggle t.v. Harry had just been put to bed, Lily and I where arguing like usual. This time about who get's to hold the clicky thing." James said referring to a remote.

"That's when I heard one of the house alarms go off that alerted us when an unauthorized person was coming to the door. I ran to the window and I could see the house was being surrounded by death eaters." James said, his voice low as he recalled the horrible night.

"I yelled! Yelled to Lily to get Harry and go. That I'd hold them off as long as I can. Lily argued with me but as we heard pounding on the door she knew she had to protect our son, or baby."

"Just as Lily got up the stairs the door blasted open and the room was cluttered with death eater scum. Voldemort was there and we fought. He got the upper hand though and had stunned me. I was expecting the killing curse and I had just hoped I had given Lily enough time to get away. But Voldemort laughed at me. He said he had better plans for me. I never found out what they where. All I know is two death eaters took me to Azkaban and locked me in a cell. They told me Voldemort had killed my wife and son. I escaped when I saw the rat in the newspaper. I wanted to kill him, for revenge." James said, remembering the cold red eyes of Voldemort that had bore into his so many years ago.

"My story is similar," Lily said. "I ran right to the nursery and picked up Harry when I realized I had left my wand down stairs. I had no broom and no hope for escape, that is when Voldemort came in. He told me to stand aside, that his fight wasn't with me. But I would not let the bastard hurt my son! Not with out a fight." Lily said trying to calm her temper.

"I told him to go to hell. That he would not hurt my son. He sent the killing curse at me, while I was holding Harry. But as I was expecting to die a force field covered Harry and I, it feeding out of Harry. The curse that was aimed for me hit my son instead. I remember a lot of scream, coming from Voldemort, Harry and myself. The next thing I remember was waking up in Azkaban and being told James and Harry where dead. I like James saw the article and saw the man who caused the death of my family. I had no choice but to find him and kill him for all of it. But when I got out into the real world I heard rumors that my son was alive. I saw him living my sisters house." Lily said, with venom when she mentioned her sisters name.

No one said anything when the stories where done, Sirius was the first how ever.

"BLOODY HELL! Oh Blimey! If I'd know I would of broken you two out fast then you can say your name! I can't believe it! For five years I was in Azkaban with you lot and never knew it!" Sirius said angrily.

"Yes and why where you in Azkaban? And why was Harry at my sister's?" Lily asked, not noticing Dumbledore squirm.

"I went after the rat after I thought you two where dead. He got the better of me, blew the street apart and transformed. I was arrested and thrown in Azkaban because every one though I betrayed you lot." Sirius answer.

"Harry wrote to me, saying he knew I was innocent and that he needed me to save him from the Durselys so I escaped." Sirius said then looking over at Dumbledore, who looked the McGonagall.

"Don't look at me! I told you it was a bad idea." Minerva said to Albus.

"What?" James asked.

"It is my fault that Harry spent time at your sister's Lily. I had no choice when you died and when Harry returned to school I did not know who he was living with. I saw it as the best course of action, I was wrong." Dumbledore said, slightly fearful as he knew he'd soon be on the receiving end of the famous Evan, Potter temper.

"YOU WHAT! HOW COULD YOU SEND HIM TO MY SISTER!"

"I TOLD YOU THEY HATED MAGIC! THOSE BLOODY MUGGLES!" James added.

Lily rounded on Harry quicker then Mrs. Weasley.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"I...um," Harry wasn't sure what to say.

"Yes they did!" Hermione said, she hated those people, "They beat him when he was a baby. And I know they starved him over the summer."

Harry kicked her.

Lily looked at Dumbledore, her eyes cold with hatred.

"Be glad Albus Dumbledore that I have yet to required my own wand. For when I do I can promise you more pain then Voldemort could dish out!" Lily said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"I am sorry," Dumbledore said, for once in his life actually scared what would be done to him.

"I can promise that you will not know a moment of peace you bloody fool! How could you send him to the very people that hate him!" James ranted.

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed.

"Harry!" both his parents said.

"Listen! The Dursleys are bloody fools! I hate them, they hate me. But don't blame Professor Dumbledore. He had his intentions as misguided as they where." Harry said, his parents settling down, not before vowing to get revenge at least on the Dursleys which Harry agreed to.

Now you are asking why Harry would stick up for the headmaster. Harry knew the Headmaster never meant harm by what he did. And he knew from stories from Sirius that his parents could be leathal. And he was going to need Dumbledore in years to come.

There was a harsh knock on the door, Ara answered it, to her displeasure it was her cousin by marriage, Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Ara asked as the man let himself in.

"I've come with papers from the board of Education to force your husband to resign." Lucius said with a smirk, looking at every one on the room. Not surprised to see any of them as he had been in on most of the plots.

"GET OUT!" Sirius yelled, not forgetting how this man had threatened his family.

"Oh they finally let you out Black." Lucius said in a whisper that Sirius could only hear, "To bad. I was looking forward in making your daughter join us."

Sirius went for him but was to late as Harry got there first, kicking th man in the shin.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Lucius said as Dumbledore coughed.

"Headmaster." Lucius said, turning on his heels and leaving.

"I hate that man." Sirius said.

"I second that mate." James replied.

_more shall be explained about how harry survied soon enough!_

_Please Review!_


	22. Draco Malfoy

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_quick update! my head is going to explode, sry!_

The room was silent once again.

"I am sorry Remus." Albus Dumbledore said.

"It is fine sir." Remus replied, Ara knew differently. Remus had loved this job.

"I swear one of these bloody day that bloody death eater is going to get what's coming to him!" Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Zizi said, trying to calm her love down.

"Well we'd better head up to the dorm before our mates start to worry." Harry said, standing up.

"Alright, if you think it best." Lily said, unsure.

"Yeah. Well good night! Come on Hermione!" Harry said, getting up and waiting as Hermione said good bye to her parents and then they left.

"You didn't have to be so cold Harry." Hermione said as the duo made their way to Gryffindor tower.

"I wasn't cold!" Harry complained.

"Yes you where! Harry wake up and smell this reality. You have parents now." Hermione said as the entered the tower, Ron, Neville and Ginny where waiting for them.

"So?" the asked.

"Hermione you tell them. I just want to go to bed." Harry said, leaving the group.

Hermione jumped right into an explanation as Harry jumped on his bed and soon fell fast asleep, thinking of all he learnt.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well," Dumbledore said standing along with Minerva, "I must be going. Sirius, Zizi, James and Lily feel welcome to say for the rest of the school year." he said leaving.

"He hates us doesn't he?" Lily said as soon as the headmaster was gone.

"Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

"No you idiot! Harry! He hates James and I!" Lily said worried.

"No!" Zizi said, "we raised Harry better then that."

"Listen Lil you may not know him but we do. He's just confused, Harry likes to deal with things himself. Don't worry alright?" Sirius said.

"If you turned my son against me Padfoot I'm gonna feed you to a stag!" James replied.

"Oh will you lot bloody shut up!" Remus said, walking into the room with six glasses a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Let's celebrate!" Remus said, with a wicked grin.

"That you got sacked?" James asked, Lily slapping him.

"Ay but that I the Marauders and Gryffindor Queens live again!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry wake up!" Ron said, shoving his friend, jerking him awake.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Harry said jumping up in fright.

"Calm it down mate! I wanted to talk to you." Ron said, his face serious.

"What is it?" Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Are Hermione and you really cousins?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"And she's a pure-blood?"

"Yes."

"Her father is Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"Malfoy is gonna piss his pants." Ron finished, Harry's eyes going wide. He never realized that this made Hermione and Malfoy cousins as well.

"Blimey!" Harry said. "I never realized."

"Ha! Well I for one can wait to see Malfoy's face at breakfast." Ron said, "It should all be in the papers this morning. So come on! Any way I wanna meet your parents to."

"Fine!" Harry said grumpily. Getting up and throwing on some cloths that where laying around. Both boys walked down stairs and a meant Ginny and Hermione.

"Ready for breakfast?" Harry asked the girls.

"Of course! I got a note from mum. They all are gonna meet us for breakfast." Hermione said.

"Alright." Harry said as the four of them started down.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Another Black! _

That is right! It would seem our own ex-convict

Sirius Black is a father.

The Black line still lives on, to be carried

on my a female. We have received a letter from

Mr. Black himself about his daughter.

Her name is Hermione Jane Black. The daughter of

Elizabeth 'Zizi' Potter. Mr. Black's best friends sister.

Daily Prophet- Rita Skeeter

The Great Hall was alive with energy as many students read the newspaper. Many people started to whisper, and stare at Hermione. Ron and Harry stayed on either side of her as if they where her body guards.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione said to her friends as they sat down to enjoy their food. Looking up to the great table where her father was sitting it was clear he had written no such thing.

"YOU!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny spun around quickly as they heard Draco Malfoy's voice.

"Malfoy!" Harry said, a note of warning in his voice.

"So is it true?" Draco asked, his question pointed towards Hermione.

"Are you really a Black?"

Hermione looked him right in the eye, "Yes, yes I am! And what is it to you, cousin?" Hermione said, her voice filled with undying hate.

"I'm not related to any mudbloods!" Draco said with venom.

Before Hermione knew what she was doing she was standing up, Harry could only remember the once time clearly when Hermione stood up to Draco, and this was far better.

"Listen here you retched being I don't like it any better then you do. But seeing as my father is your mother's cousin it means we share blood! So get over it you foul creature. And maybe if your lucky you'll change your ways and see the light. Till then the only thing that shall ever relate us is the blood flowing through our veins. So leave me alone Draco Malfoy or you maybe sorry." Hermione said.

Draco raised a hand, either to slap Hermione or bring out his wand, Harry was never sure. But what he was sure of was Sirius Black and James Potter coming down hard.

Sirius caught his arm in mid-air.

"Let me go!" Draco argued.

"Raise your hand to my daughter again and I'll do more then grab your hand Malfoy!" Sirius said.

"Father was right about you blood traitors!" Draco said.

"That's right Little Malfoy. But at least we don't have to worry about our friends stabbing us when we are asleep. Think of that." James said shoving Malfoy away.

"Are we aloud to prank him?" Fred asked.

"I think we are." George replied.

_PLEASE REVIEW_


	23. New car, new home

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_IMPORTANT_

_Sorry every one about the delay. My great, great aunt passed away on Friday and i'd been working. I'm still majorly busy and i'm gonna have to clean my aunt's house out soon. It was a sad event but i think where ever she is she is happy. I'm gonna miss her though. But no worries my writing hasn't been stopped just delayed. _

_**I'm thinking of having a contest to help my writing get a jump start and help some others out there. If any one would like to write there own part of this story, like what they think will happen in the next chapter and email it to me (found on bio) and i like it i'll post it with many thanks and some other benifits! Idk idea, i'd like to see what people would write though. I'll give you all to November 24th! (Thanksgiving here in the US!) The only thing i ask is the chapter covers the whole 4th summer, includes Harry thinking of ways to stop Voldemort, ect...**_

_Any way sry for the delay! enjoy this tidbit i have!_

"So let me get this straight," Ron said the following week as they all sat on their way home on the train. "you both are cousins. Because Hermione's mum is Harry's dad's sister?"

"Very good Ron. Should we know try our abc's?" Ginny asked her brother, who turned red and mumbled something incoherent.

"I still can't believe you two never told me," Ron explained, "I thought we where friends!"

"Shut up!" Harry said, lightly slapping his friend. "I told you I couldn't tell you other wise we risked Sirius being found out and being put back into azkaban."

"So this summer your not staying with the Dursley's right? Your staying with your parents and Hermione's?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah! I'm gonna talk to my mum and maybe Ron and you will be able to come over for the summer?" Hermione asked.

"I'd like that." Ginny said, not adding that her own mum was gonna throw a fit when she found out that one of her best friends is the daughter of Sirius Black.

The door pulled open and in ran the Weasley twins, guilty smirks on their faces.

"What did you two do?" all four asked, Hermione slightly disapproving.

"Oh brother of mine I think they know something." Fred said.

"Well the smirk gives it away guys," Harry said.

"Come on guys, explain!" Ginny demanded.

"You see Ginny dearest," Fred started off.

"Fred and I where walking innocently down the hall," George said

"When a certain Slytherin Malfoy decided that he could make fun of,"

"Certain people. We happen to disagree with him and seeing as he was not willing to budge on the subject."

"He is now sporting a mop of red hair that should for ever grow,"

"That is until the counter curse is used."

"That he wouldn't know." George said ending it, the boys and Ginny laughing.

"Come on Hermione it is funny." Ron insisted.

"Yeah that ruddy git made fun of you." Harry agreed, he hated all Malfoys.

"I know but may there is some good in him." Hermione said.

"If she only knew." Harry thought to himself.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Isn't this exciting!" Hermione said as the train pulled up to the platform. The Potters, Sirius and Lily decided they'd meet the kids there, a tradition kinda thing that they had never before been able to practice.

"Sure." Harry replied, his feeling still mixed up.

The train stopped and every one started pouring out, Hermione and Harry promising the Weasley children, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George they'd floo as soon as they could.

"Harry there they are!" Hermione said excited, running to her Mum and Dad when she saw them, both parents embracing her warmly, stupid grins on all there faces.

"Hello Harry." Lily said as he came forward.

"Mum, Dad." Harry said, the words still sounding foreign to him.

"Hey champ!" James said.

"Ah and there is Bambi!" Sirius said breaking his hug with Hermione and grabbing Harry.

"I'm finally free sport! No more hiding!" Sirius said with a smile that made him look ten years younger.

"No more traveling!" Harry agreed, his eyes still on his parents.

"Well come on then. We have the car waiting out side to take us to the house." Zizi said.

"Where's Uncle Remus and Aunt Ara?" Hermione asked as they made their way.

"They're cleaning out the apartment and Remus' cottage so they can join us at the manor." Sirius replied as Harry noticed they where walking towards a large black truck.

"Pile in." James said, as Lily opened the car with the keys, she climbing into the drivers seat.

"Um Aunt Lily why are you driving?" Hermione asked what Harry was thinking as they all piled in. The car had three rows, the front which held Lily and James. The second row was Sirius and Zizi and the last being Harry and Hermione.

"Ah well Uncle James here never got a handle on how to operate a car." Lily replied as Sirius started to chuckle.

"Shut it mate!" James said.

"Sorry but it is funny Prongs." Sirius replied.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry when your mum tried to teach us all to drive, let me put it this way. If they didn't marry James would still be paying Lily's insurance." Zizi said, James' face turning red.

"You lot are bloody well unfair."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well here we are." James said, as Lily parked the car on the side of the road, every one piling out.

James, Zizi, Harry and Hermione are the only ones who could see the large Potter mansion which was made of brick.

"Well will you lot open the bloody doors. I'd like to get settled in before dark." Sirius said.

"Shut up Padfoot." James said with a chuckle, looking towards his children and Zizi.

"Alright you three take out your wands and follow my lead." James said, pulling out the wand he had just recently bought in diagon ally.

James stood in front of the front doors, Zizi to his right along with Hermione and Harry to his left.

The four of them raised their wands at James' signal.

"Repeat after me." James said, then tapping his wand onto the door handle, three other wands soon following suit.

"The Potter Heirs are back to claim what is theirs. We ask for entrance for ourselves and those who we love." James said, the others repeating, a glistening light pouring from the house.

James turned to Lily and Sirius.

"Can you see it?" he asked.

"Perfectly." Lily said with a smile, walking up and kissing her husband.

"Well come on! Every one in!" Zizi said, pushing the large door open. The six of them walked in to the house, a light turning on as they did. And before any one could notice the marble looking floor, the large chandler or the overly large expensive decorations two small pops where heard.

"Harry Potter sir!"

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_BTW please come to the yahoo group (link on bio) and check out some new messages, will have a more detailed contest description. I'll also be using it to send messages of when my writing is delayed and so on_


	24. Summer Fun

_Disclaimer- i own nothing_

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_Okay first so sry for the delay i had a contest to allow a reader to write the next chapter! and i've lost internet for a while...well i still don't have internet unless i got to starbucks! SUPPORT STARBUCKS! any way she did a fablous job so please enjoy this chapter written by my beta! Please review and the next chapter i will have written and up asap and go check out my new story, Harry Potter and the Phenioxes return! It's good i swear! Well kinda haha! That will be update some time soon as well!_

_"Well come on! Every one in!" Zizi said, pushing the large door open. The six of them walked in to the house, a light turning on as they did. And before any one could notice the marble looking floor, the large chandler or the overly large expensive decorations one small pop was heard. _

"Harry Potter sir!"

oOoOoOo

Summer Fun

oOoOoOo

Harry was barely through the front door before he was nearly bowled over into the lawn by the enthusiastic house elf. The others looked on in amusement at the elf's obvious adoration of one Harry Potter.

"Dobby? What are you doing here? Wait, how did you get here?"

"Tis an old magic Mister Harry Potter sir. And I, of course, is here for you!" The elf squeaked delightedly. Harry blushed, at which Hermione giggled. He sent a playful glare at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"Well, shall we head to the kitchen for something to eat?" Lily questioned. Her reply was a flash of black, as both Sirius and James raced towards the kitchen. She was then left to lead the rest of their motley crew towards the kitchen.

They walked forward down a hallway lined with moving portraits of middle-aged witches and wizards, the occupants of which greatly resembled Harry. Though, there were quite a few red heads too. Harry supposed this was because "Potter men always fell for redheads". The hall was decorated nicely, not gaudy or arrogant like you'd imagine the Malfoy's foyer to look, but homey like the Burrow. The walls were painted a rich golden brown color and the moldings were a muted olive green. An archway on the right had ivy painted around the edge. When Harry glanced through the archway to the room beyond, he recognized it as the den. A large mahogany desk sat in the left corner and a bookshelf next to that. On the far wall a large fireplace sat center and a shelf was mounted directly above it, displaying many family photos, which Harry made a note to look at later. On the right side of the room there was a large bay window with a window seat covered with decorative olive green and mahogany red pillows and a couple of brown throw blankets. A long, low table of mahogany sat in front of the window with a few books scattered over its top.

Harry moved on with the group as they approached the end of the hallway. Their path was forked. To the left was a large living area and to the right a weathered looking wooden door, in the center there stood a rather large and grand staircase. Without pause Lily and Zizi moved through the door. Harry and Hermione followed and were immediately assailed by the tantalizing scents of kitchen spices and fresh cut flowers.

The kitchen was very modern. While mostly magical, there were noticeable muggle additions, such as the icebox that stood in the corner and the coffee maker that was stationed beside the sink. The round table next to the large kitchen window had _Witch Weekly_ and _The_ _Daily Prophet_ in the center next to a vase of wildflowers, whose sent was dispersed throughout the room due to the light breeze blowing in from the window. James and Sirius were at the table playing with a set of gobstones while Lily and Zizi scuttled around the kitchen starting lunch. Hermione jumped in and they all seemed to work without words. It was a sight! Harry shook his head and took a seat next to Sirius, he was still getting used to the idea of having a dad.

"So, how's that food coming along?" Sirius voiced loudly. His question was only answered by a hand colliding with his head.

"Oi, what was that for!" He asked in a wounded voice.

"For being inconsiderate." Zizi replied, somewhat bitterly. Sirius just mumbled a few choice words under his breath.

Lily placed a plate in front of Harry and then one in front of James, who kissed her on the cheek. Harry watched all this and, unbeknownst to him, a slow smile crept onto his face. Harry started in on his food, as did the others, with a calm happiness he'd never before known.

oOoOoOo

Harry was staring absent mindedly into the fire in the living room, sitting on the large, comfy sofa. His thoughts were jumbled and chased each other around like a dog chases a cat. His thoughts were only stifled when he heard the stairs squeak. He looked up to a see a slightly guilty looking Hermione frozen in place, halfway onto the stair below where she currently stood.

"Hey." She said, nervously. Harry just smiled and patted the seat next to him. Hermione came into the room and breathed a sigh of relief.

"How long have you been up?" Hermione questioned Harry, sternly.

Harry raised one eyebrow as he replied, "Not too long. And before you ask, I didn't have any nightmares and my scar feels fine."

Hermione had the grace to blush slightly. They sat together in silence for a while, each thinking there own thoughts. Hermione eventually fell asleep next to Harry, who didn't mind. She only woke up when her head fell onto his shoulder quite suddenly.

She gave a start and said, "Oh, sorry Harry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine, you were tired. I didn't want to disturb you." He replied, warmly. She replied with a yawn and then a laugh.

"I guess I'll go up to bed. What time is it anyway, it looks likes it's getting rather early?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you go on it's nearly 4:00am." Harry said.

Hermione frowned, "Aren't you going to bed too? You need your sleep as well, Harry."

"I can't sleep tonight," Harry said and left it at that before going back to his stony, calculating gaze of the fire.

Hermione just shrugged and walked into the distance before disappearing up the stairs, and so did not hear Harry's quiet mumble, "not since I have parents that I never knew before, there's too much to think about…"

A few hours later found Harry in the loo, taking a shower to wake himself up a little. Outside, the sky grew steadily brighter as the sun came up over the horizon. Harry headed to his room, wrapped up in a soft towel and dripping from head to toe. When he reached his room a handsome looking tawny owl that Harry recognized as Hermes, Percy's owl was waiting for him, a letter attached to his leg. Harry untied the letter and the owl immediately took flight. Harry, however, was focused on what his letter, or more accurately, letters, as he discovered there were two, said. The first was in Ron's untidy scrawl and the second a very neat scrawl he recognized as Ginny's.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you mate? Mum's gone crazy about the whole Sirius Black thing and can't believe you live with him. Honestly, she's a nightmare. Anyway, DAD'S GOT PRIME TICKETS TO THE WORL CUP! Mum's going to owl yer parents, gee that sounds odd, to see if you can come with us. So when they say yes, we'll pick you up around five on Sunday. If they say no, we'll pick you up around five on Sunday._

_Ron_

_Dear Harry,_

_How's your summer? Everything is pretty good here. Dad got us tickets to the Quidditch World Cup! I hope you and Hermione will be able to come! It'll be really exciting. Plus, my brothers, Bill and Charlie, are going to be coming along. Since Bill works for Gringotts in Egypt and Charlie works with dragons in Romania, I hardly ever get to see them so I'm very excited! Well, mum's calling, probably wants me to help with dinner. When will she learn that I'm just not as good at it as her? See you soon Harry._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry finished his letters and put them in the door of the desk that sat in front of his bedroom window. He dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast and what he hoped would be

an amiable conversation.

oOoOoOo

The clock on his bedroom wall showed that it was 4:45 pm, five minutes later than the last time he had checked. Harry couldn't believe his luck. He was going to the quidditch World Cup with his best mate, _and_ his parents had said that they would come too! Seeing the World Cup the first time had been amazing, but now...well, he was definately worked up about it. In fact, he could hardly sit still. At breakfast he wiggled in his chair, during lunch he alternated between jabbering excitedly and staring off into space, and since then, he'd been lieing on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, something he only stopped doing when he looked at teh clock. 4:58pm! He couldn't take it anymore! He bounded out of his room so fast that the paintings on the walls nearly fell to the ground. As Harry reached the living room he heard voices and, being the nosy busybody that he was, he slowed toa hault to listen.

"James! I don't think it's a good idea at all! We've only just found each other again and now you're planning on going out, where _everyone _else is planning to go, just to see a Quidditch match!" Lily whispered, accusingly.

"Now, Lily, it's not just a Quidditch match, it's the World Cup. And Ireland is playing!" James replied, desperately. Lily harumphed and James continued.

"I wont let anything happen to him. Plus, he can take care of himself, you've seen proof of that! I want to bond with my son, Lily!" James half whined. Lily just smiled a little and ducked her head sheepishly. James moved forward and gathered her into his arms lovingly. She looked up into his hopeful eyes and couldn't resist. She nodded her head and not a moment later James whooped loudly in pure joy and anticipation. Harry coughed just before entering the room, so as to alert them to his presence. He kept his head bowed while walking toward the couch and when he looked up they were slightly more seperated. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, the fire burst to life, spitting green flames onto the hearth.

The Weasley family stepped out in two and threes until the living room was quite crowded. Harry looked around with a huge smile. He made eye contact with Ginny and she blushed prettily and bowed her head, successfully breaking eye contact. Ron jumped forward and eagerly thumped Harry on the back.

"Alright there, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Alright. You?" He answered.

"Alright." Ron replied.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked off with GInny in tow. Harry and Ron wondered off too, but in the direction of Harry's bedroom. The Weasley's, the Potter's, and the Black's settled in the living room with a warm pot of tea and a tray full of deliscious biscuts.

oOoOoOo

Remus and Ara Lupin were extrememly busy packing up their two places of residence. The apartment was finished, but for the laoding up of a few boxes, but the cottage seemed to tak much longer, not only for it's size, but because it seemes to be the dustiest place either of them had ever seen.

"So this is where they keep the world's supply of dust!" Ara said, in moch astonishment.

Remus snorted with laughter before replying, "Shut it! Now, hurry up so we can get to James and Lily's place." Ara simply stuck out her tongue and picked up the nearest box.

Nearly two hours later they had everything packed up and shipped out. Remus and Ara locked the front door, just like they had with the apartment, and hit thr road. Once they had all the boxes shrunken and stored, they headed to Diagon Alley. While Remus thought the stop completely unesseccarry, Ara insisted on buying Lily a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine as a sort of house-warming and thank you for letting them stay at their home until they could buy a new one of their own. Now that all of their errends were completed, they could finally head to the Potter's. They apparated to Godric's Hollow and then wandered through the same rubble and mess that the others had passed a few days before. James was outside waiting for them so that he could let them in, a very large smiled tugged at his lips.

"Moony, ol' friend!" He shouted joyfully.

"I see you received my owl." Remus stated as he gave his old friend a one armed hug.

"No worries. Now, let's get inside!" He replied.

oOoOoOo

Upstairs, the girls were catching up on their holliday activities. Ginny was bombarding Hermione with all sorts of questions about her dad and what he was like, since everyone had thought that Sirius Black was a murderer.

"Is he mean? Does he scare you? Have you always known he was your dad?" Ginny blurted out quickly.

Hermione gave a small laugh and answered, "No! He's far from mean. He quite lovable really. I've only ever been scared of his pranks, and I suppose that doesn't really count does it? And I've known he was my dad since just after he broke out of Azkaban. I'd been travelling with mum and we met him by accident, although we didn't know it was him at first because he was wearing a glamour charm. Harry too. They looked nothing like they do now. Ever since then we have all lived together, like one big family. Harry was my brother, even though he's only mum and dad's godson." Hermione answered.

"When we go back to school in September are you going to change your last name to Black? It'll be awfully hard to remember that you're Hermione Black, and not Granger." Ginny questioned.

"I suppose I will. It'll be lovely to go by my real name." Hermione mused.

oOoOoOo

Upstairs and down the hall, the boys were prattling on and on about quidditch. It would be nearly impossible to hear that much excitement out of anyone; unless, of course, it was Hermione and she was prattling on about a library. They were shifting from gabbering loudly about statistics of the game and staring of into space, daydreaming about themselves winning the World Cup.

"I reckon Bulgaria'll win it. They do have Victor Krum, you know." Ron voiced, knowingly.

Harry just smiled a coy smile and changed the subject, "What's it like? The World Cup?"

"Oh, well, I've never been there myself, but I hear its huge. Tons of wizards from all over come to see it and sometimes it doesn't even last that long. It's lasted months before, though! Maybe we'll get lucky and get a long match!" Ron said, excitedly.

"I hope not. I don't much fancy sitting in the same spot for days." Harry voiced.

"Yeah well, there's that. I also know from dad that it's really hard to put together. They have to plan these things months in advance. First, you have to find a place big enough where there aren't many muggles. Then, you have to muggle proof it with all kinds of spells and enchantments. After that, you have to work out how many wizards will be coming sos you can accomidate the lot of 'em. Finally, they have to have really tight security, what with all that magic in one place." Ron explained.

"So, this should be exciting. I can't wait for tomorrow morning!" Harry said with a grin.

oOoOoOo

PLEASE REVIEW! NEW CHAPTERS FOR ALL STORIES (RUNNING) COMING SOON!


	25. 4th year

"OH THANK BLOODY MERLIN YOUR ALRIGHT!" Lily Potter yelled as she swung her arms around her husband and son.

"When Molly called us and told us what happened I thought the worst!" Lily said then hugging Sirius, Remus and Hermione who had also joined the Weasleys at the game.

"Tiger Lily we're fine," James Potter said, his shirt ripped and his face muddy.

"None of you look fine to me!" Lily said ushering the lot of them into the manor.

"Mum!" Harry complained as she looked him over as Zizi and Ara came in...yelling at their respective men.

"I told you James Potter!" Lily said yelling, "I told you I didn't want you going! But no! No you go and look what happens! Death Eaters! Bloody Death Eaters! And instead of running you and your pig headed friends decide to turn around and fight!"

"In defense Sirius and I fought, Remus and Arthur got the kids away!" James said, promptly shutting up when his wife gave him the evil Evan eye glare.

"Now Lily," Sirius said stepping in.

"I wouldn't Black!" Zizi said.

"But,"

"Not you either Remus," Ara said.

"Children," Lily said to Harry and Hermione, "Why don't you head up stairs while we woman deal with the men."

Harry was about to say something in his father's defense but was dragged away by Hermione.

"Oy! What you do that for?" Harry asked as yelling could be heard three floors away.

"Come on Harry! This gives us time to talk about some um...private issues." Hermione said, closing her door.

"Hermione!" Harry said, he wasn't ready to tell her everything but it didn't seem that this Hermione was going to let him go.

"Listen Harry I know that there is a lot going on and that there is a very valid reason for why you came back but I need to know. You came back for a reason so what is it?" Hermione demanded!

"I...in my old time lots of bad things happened. I mean there was good, there was you and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys but I lost three very close people to me and well I was given a chance to make it right and I took it." Harry said.

"Who died?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you. Not yet but I just need your trust sis." Harry said.

"Fine! Can you tell me anything else about your other life?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with," Harry said as an image of a beautiful red head popped into his brain.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Later that day the Blacks, Lupins and Potters sat around one large table eating dinner.

"Well we have some news," Zizi said, calling attention to the table.

"Well...Zizi and I have finally decided to get hitched!" Sirius said, every one at the table was excited.

"When?" Lily asked.

"Before the kids go back to school. Dumbledore agreed to do the ceremony." Zizi replied.

"Fabulous!" Ara Black-Lupin said.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Now you two stay safe! We will see you for Christmas!" Lily and Zizi yelled.

"Bye Mum! Da!" Hermione yelled, Harry waiving as the train pulled away.

"It's so bloody weird!" Ron commented still not getting over the fact the Potter's where alive and Hermione was a Black.

"Your telling me mate!" Harry said as they settled in.

"So what do you think is happening this year! My mum and dad would be talking and stop as soon as one of us entered the room, Bill and Charlie where the same way." Ron said.

"Tri wizard tournament," Harry blurted out by mistake.

"Bloody hell! How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Umm...I heard my dad talking about it," Harry said, Hermione sending him a glare, Ron bought it!

"That's awesome! Oh and Hermione your parents wedding was bloody cool!" Ron said talking about two nights ago when Sirius Black and Zizi Potter finally tied the knot.

"Sure Ron," Hermione said, blushing slightly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore said, his naming flying out of the goblet.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry received several howlers the next day, none louder then his mum's and Zizi's.

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

"Very good Mr. Potter!" Professor Moody said as Harry was able to throw off the curse. It took a lot in Harry not to out right attack the man but he knew there where things that had to play out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The Yule ball went well, Harry had missed his chance with going with Ginny but ended up going with Luna this time. Poor Ron though still got into a huge fight with Hermione when she ended up going with Victor Krum.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Both Cedric and Harry stood near the trophy.

"You go for it Harry," Cedric said.

"I would but there is something wrong with it." Harry replied.

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked.

"It's a porkey! Let's leave it be!" Harry said, Cedric nodded mutely.

_I know this suxs! I'm sry! I'm very lost of what to write! I'll continue it! But i'm gonna focus on my other story for now! I'm really sry! If any one has any new ideas please help me to get my harry potter fan fic writing going again! My muse went away! Can some one help me find her?_

_PLEASE REVIEW! AND GIVE ME IDEAS! I'll LOVE YOU!_


End file.
